The Girl in the Greenwood
by L. Elizabeth1
Summary: Chosen by the Valar for an unknown purpose, a young woman finds herself in the realm of the Elvenking. (More summary to come when I get further along).
1. Chapter 1

*Greetings! I don't own anything from LOTR. I have no idea where this will go either, so that is why I didn't add a great summary. I will let Rayah decide where it goes.*

Rayah Ellsworth took a deep breath before reaching for the little white stick sitting on her bathroom counter. She was late. Not just late, but very late and after a solid month of denial and nausea, she forced herself into the drug store to buy the pregnancy test. Cole Dentin had been her boyfriend of six months and, if she gave herself a bit of a reality check about the entire situation, was not what one would call "husband material". Sure, he was tall and athletic, very handsome and charming. But the gym teacher wasn't the brightest star in the night's sky and had a wandering eye for prettier girls in town. She had known that he was most likely talking to other women behind her back, but a fear of confrontation had pushed the issue aside for months. Rayah was an American literature teacher at Coldman Memorial High School. She was also in her last year of her master's program and planned to start doing adjunct professor work at Heritage County Community College in the summer. She loved her students, but she was ready to move on to be a college professor.

The results were ready, all she had to do was look and there would not be two little blue lines. She could go on with her plans as usual. She forced her eyes downward, and her stomach dropped through the floor. Two blue lines. She was pregnant.

Pregnant. That word was asinine to her! She had never ever given having children a moment's consideration. She had always been too busy, too focused on what she was doing in the present. Gathering the last bit of courage, she had in her body, she got up off the bathroom floor and walked out into the living room where Cole was playing video games.

"Hey babe… there is something I need to talk to you about." Rayah breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Can it wait? I am right in the middle of a mission." Cole mumbled over the sound of gunfire. Rayah didn't respond, but just sat down on the couch and waited mutely. Twenty minutes later, Cole finally put down the controller and noticed his pale girlfriend sitting next to him, staring off into space.

"What is wrong with you? You look like someone ran over your granny." Cole joked and put an arm around her. Wordlessly she handed him the pregnancy test. He looked at it a long moment before standing up and throwing it across the room. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He shouted. "I thought you were on the pill?!"

Rayah shook herself out of the stupor she had been in at the sound of his loud angry voice. "I am on the pill… Something must have gggone wrong." She stuttered.

"Something went wrong? Yeah, I can tell that for myself Ray. Jesus…" Cole ran a hand through his short hair. "What are you going to do about it?"

Rayah looked up and shook her head. She really hadn't thought about it yet. She knew that she couldn't 'get rid of it'. Adoption was on the table… or she could raise the baby. Baby… she was going to have a baby. "Cole… I am going to continue the pregnancy." She squared her shoulders, getting ready for the fight that was on the verge of happening. Cole looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You can't keep a houseplant alive and you want to have a kid? Are you insane?" He paced the living room. "I am not ready to have kids… so you need to make a choice. It or me." There it was… the ultimatum. But she had already decided, hadn't she? There was no real need for an answer and Cole knew it. He grabbed his cellphone, wallet and keys and walked out without another word. As soon as the door slammed, Rayah burst into deep sobs. She was about to become a single mother, just like her mother before her.

In the following weeks, Cole moved his stuff out of the apartment without sparing as much of a glance towards Rayah. Rayah went to her first ultrasound appointment alone, ignoring the pitying looks of the nurses and techs. When the little bean appeared on the screen, with a strong heartbeat, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She kept her pregnancy to herself at work, being vague about her frequent trips to the bathroom and her growing wardrobe of loose-fitting blouses. Once she reached twelve weeks, she finally sat down with the principal Malcom Kinney and confessed her situation. Malcom was in his fifties and had a mop of white hair and crystal blue eyes. A heavyset man with a handlebar mustache and a Santa Claus type personality, he was beloved by teachers and staff alike.

"Rayah! Congratulations!" he beamed. This was the first positive reaction Rayah had received and she couldn't help but burst into tears and his genuine sweetness. "Oh honey, you are gonna be just fine! Don't worry about it. These things happen for a reason and I know you are going to be an excellent mother." Malcom enveloped her into a bit hug and patted the top of her head.

After her meeting with Malcom, Rayah ducked into the bathroom close to her classroom for a bit of freshening up. The kids could smell tears like sharks could smell blood in the water and she did not have the energy or mental fortitude to explain anything right now. She splashed cool water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Rayah was petite, a small framed woman barely over 5'3 with long dark brown hair and alabaster white skin that went from white to red back to white when exposed to the summer sun. She had grey eyes framed with long dark eyelashes. "Cute" had always been the word that was applied to her, ever since childhood. She never had the body or sophisticated looks that pushed her into the realm of "beautiful". Rayah straightened her clothes, ran fingers through her tangled locks and gave herself a mental shake. "pull it together, girl." She told herself.

It was last period of the day, a balmy February Monday. Rayah's class was discussing Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven.

"Amelia." Rayah called on a red-haired girl with braces in the front row. "If you were to explain this poem to someone who had never read it, break down the story. How would you do it."

"It's about grief. The guy really loved his Lenore and he wants the raven to tell him that she is okay in the afterlife, but the only answer he gets is 'Nevermore'. This makes him mad and upset because he really just wants a sign that he will be reunited with her one day but in the end. the raven is just a bird." Amelia spoke in a slightly nasally voice, with a hint of a cold.

"Very good. Anyone want to add anything else?" Rayah beamed. She looked around to the raised hands and was about to call on Mason when the alarm started ringing. "Okay everyone… looks like a fire drill. Everyone please leave everything where it is, just take yourself! Single file, just like we practiced." She led them to the door and opened it.

There was an extremely bright light surrounding her. She felt calm and warm but confused. There was something she was supposed to be doing, wasn't there?

"_All na-eithel dilthen er" _

Rayah turned her head towards the sound of a beautiful voice. She had no idea what he said, but it made her feel calm and sleepy.

_Siniath cuil iar cuil." _

Then she was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayah's sense of smell came back first. She took a deep breath and noticed that the air was clear and warm. She could smell wild flowers and earth, and a past rain clinging to leaves on the trees. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring up at a canopy of bright green leaves. Turning her head to the left, she noticed she was laying on a bed of moss. Blinking rapidly, she started trying to process what she was experiencing. She was in a forest… for some reason. Was she on a field trip? Or did she go for a hike? She had no memory of how she had gotten where ever it is, she was. That is when panic started to creep into hear mind.

"Where am I?" she whispered out loud. Gingerly, she sat up and examined herself. "Holy hell!" she screamed as she realized that she was completely naked. Had she been assaulted by some psychopath and left in the woods to die? Did she have some kind of mental breakdown and sleep walked naked to the forest? "Think!" she whispered harshly to herself. "What is the last thing you remember?" She curled herself into a ball with her back against the trunk of a massive tree, covering herself as much as possible. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened to her. She was in class… there was a fire drill. Her mind went completely blank after that. Maybe she had been drugged. She looked around, trying to identify a landmark but there was nothing but trees in every direction. Rayah knew she couldn't just sit naked on the forest floor forever, so she got up gingerly, hand automatically going to her belly where her little bump was.

"We are in a bit of a pickle, little bean. Your mamma is obviously losing her mind." She looked at the thick moss covering the ground and got an idea. She ripped a piece of it up and checked to make sure there were no bugs before wrapping it around herself like a bath towel. She knew she looked insane, but she really did not want to come across some hiker completely naked. She turned around in a circle, trying to decide the best way to go and then looked up at the sky. The sun was directly above her… not helpful.

"C'mon feet! Let's be off." She cheerfully whispered. Rayah was terrified but panic was not a productive emotion right now. About twenty minutes into her walk, she realized her lack of apparel was becoming dangerous. She had cuts on the bottoms of her feet from the twigs and rocks she was forcing her bare feet to tread on. There were cuts on her arms and legs from bushes she maneuvered through, and she was becoming dehydrated which was the most serious of all. She sat down with a huff and started to cry with her head in her hands, un-helpfully. When she looked up again, there were four men surrounding her. All with bows in their hands, arrows loaded and pointed at her. Rayah screamed and threw her hands up, releasing the moss towel around her.

"Don't shoot!" She cried out. The four men lowered their arrows slightly but kept their gaze on her.

"_Ugarth" _The one farthest to the left said in a deep voice. Rayah looked at each of them and was instantly fascinated. They were all tall, long haired, handsome men. All dressed in some kind of uniform and armed to the teeth. She then realized that she was completely naked in front of four men.

"Oh my God…" she reached for the moss and covered herself again. Abandoning her hands up position. The man who had spoken first said something to the other three and they all lowered their weapons. The man second from the left took a step forward and knelt to be eye to eye with her.

"Who are you and why do you trespass upon the realm of the Elvenking?" He spoke clearly and calmly. Rayah blinked a few times and looked around.

"The what? Who?" she was bewildered. Who on Earth are these weirdos? Was she in the middle of a Renaissance Fair? "Look… I have no idea what is going on here, but I think I was kidnapped. I don't know where my clothes are, I have no idea where I am or how I got here, so could I please use a cell phone? I really have to call the cops." This seemed to completely confuse the man in front of her.

"Stand." The man said and took to his feet. She awkwardly stood, trying to keep the moss in place. The man removed his cloak and handed it to Rayah. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. One of the other men growled something in a strange language and the man replied with no malice. "You will present yourself to the King. He will decide what to do with you." He said. The four men flanked her and started pushing her in a new direction.

"Wait! King? Seriously?! This is no joke! I know you people love to take this whole cosplay thing to an unhealthy level, but I really am in trouble and need the police." She begged. One of the other men shoved her rudely when she slowed. "Okay! Okay! I am walking." Great… now she was being kidnapped by LARPers. "Do any of you have some water? I have been walking around for a while and I am super thirsty. Also, I am pregnant and really should not be without water for long periods of time." None of them acknowledged her. "For real? Nothing?" Rayah was getting annoyed. This was getting out of hand. In protest she sat on the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. "I am not going another step until one of you breaks character and takes me seriously!" She shouted. The biggest of the men scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and soon had a rag stuffed into her mouth. Rayah wiggled down enough so her chest was over the man's shoulder and not her belly. She was really being kidnapped now and panic started rising in her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the sound of her sobs made the man who talked with her look back. He said something to his companions and removed the rag from her mouth.

"If you be quiet, this will stay removed. If you start screaming again, it will go back into place. Understand?" He said. His deep blue eyes stared into hers with intense focus.

"I understand. Please don't put it back in my mouth. I can't breathe." She whispered. He nodded, and the group began to walk again. She kept true to her word and didn't scream, but she could not help the tears flowing or the quiet sobs. Rayah was beyond terrified. She had no idea what these men were going to do to her.

Several hours later, they all stopped, and she was roughly set down. The four men began to move and talk with each other as they set up a camp. The man who talked with her, a broad-shouldered man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes came to kneel in front of her. He handed her what she assumed to be a canteen of water.

"Drink." He said simply. She took it and took a long, satisfying gulp. The first man who spoke, a blonde haired thin framed man with a severe face said something to the man in front of her, but he seemed to shrug off whatever he was saying. "Why are you crying so much?" He asked as she handed him back his water canteen.

"I am afraid." She said quietly.

"Of us?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. I am in the middle of the woods with four strange men. I am naked, and you all are taking me somewhere. How could I not be afraid?"

"We are not men. We are Elves." He said simply. "We do not intend on harming you, nor will we do anything improper to you. As far as where we are taking you, I have already told you that we are bringing you before the King." He stood and walked over to another brown haired "Elf" who was starting a fire. The big one who carried her, a black haired well-muscled being sat down next to her and stared down at her menacingly. Rayah started shaking and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

'These crazy men think that they are Elves. Excellent.' She thought to herself.

Aeson looked across the fire at the strange human woman they had found. Occasionally humans wonder into their lands, but none as strange as her. She was completely naked and walking around with only moss to cover her body, which in itself was absurd but then she began saying words he did not understand in Common. Cluym thought she may be a witch and wanted to kill her on sight. Thankfully, Aeson was the squad leader and he was able to calm the others down. They would take her before the King. He knew that was not a great option for the terrified human girl, but the alternative of an arrow in the chest was less desirable. He went over to her and offered his water. She had said she was pregnant, and if she truly was with child, he did not want her to suffer unnecessarily. "Drink." He commanded. She gratefully took the water and he studied her. She was pleasant to look at, for a human, but the fear on her tear stained face was troubling. "Why are you crying so much?" He inquired

"I am afraid." She said quietly.

"Of us?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. I am in the middle of the woods with four strange men. I am naked, and you all are taking me somewhere. How could I not be afraid?"

"We are not men. We are Elves." He said simply. "We do not intend on harming you, nor will we do anything improper to you. As far as where we are taking you, I have already told you that we are bringing you before the King." He shook his head and went to talk with Elashor. It was insulting that she did not recognize him as an Elf. It was worst that she thought any of them would take advantage of her. They were not men, they did not rape females in the woods. Besides, to take a human into your bed was beneath any of them. They all came from good families and were one of the top squads in the Kings' Guard. Aeson looked across the fire at the strange human girl, trembling next to Neldor.

_"Why are we bothering with this human child?" _Elashor asked, almost bored.

_"She is a trespasser. She will be brought before the King."_ Aeson replied.

_"Must I continue carrying her? My arms have better use than to carry humans." _Neldor chimed in. He stretched his arms for emphasis.

_"She can walk in the morning." _Aeson said with a small smile.

_"I still think she is a witch." _Cluym said, staring at her. The girl cast her eyes downward at the realization they were talking about her.

_"I will take first watch. We leave at dawn." _Aeson said and stood to take his position in the sturdy oak they had chosen for a lookout point. The girl watched Aeson gracefully climb into the huge tree. He watched her watch him for a moment and then turned to his post. He had never met such a strange human before. The fact that she was wondering around, completely naked and talking nonsense. He wondered if she was mad or perhaps brain addled. He would leave that judgement to His Majesty.

At dawn, Aeson shook the sleeping girl awake and told her to prepare for their departure. She asked to go to 'the bathroom' which made no sense. Then she clarified that she needed to relieve herself and he pointed to a bush ten feet from the fire. She blushed furiously but made no more complaints as she shuffled to the bush. When the camp was cleared up and all traces of their presence were erased, they began moving towards the kingdom. The girl walked on her own but soon slowed her pace and began limping. Cluym became more and more agitated as time passed. Finally, his temper gave way and he grabbed the girl by the arm and shoved her.

"Move. Faster." He growled. Aeson knew how much Cluym hated using Common, so he moved to intercept more violence. The girl tripped which seemed to annoy Cluym more. She began to cry, causing Cluym to throw his hands up in the air in frustration and stomp away. Aeson picked the girl up off the ground and looked for injuries. He noticed that both of her feet were bleeding and he called Elashor over.

_"Hand me the medical bag." _Aeson said. Elashor rummaged through his pack for a moment before pulling out a smaller bag and handed it to Aeson.

"Sit." He commanded the girl. She complied with hesitance and he took her left foot in his hand. He opened a bottle of blue liquid and gently applied it to the soles of her feet. She gritted her teeth against the pain but did not pull away. He then wrapped it with a soft gauze and then turned his attention to the other foot. When he was done, he packed up the medicine bag and handed it back to Elashor. He then turned his back to the girl and kneeled back down.

"Get on my back." He said firmly. She hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his back awkwardly. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and they continued with the journey. Aeson realized how tiny she actually was, much like a child.

"How old are you?" he asked conversationally. This line of thought seemed to confuse the girl momentarily but then she recovered and answered, "Twenty-six."

Aeson knew humans aged much differently than Elves but to hear that she was practically an infant to him was startling. She was to be a mother at such a young age?

"Where is the father of your child?" He continued.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am. But he isn't in the picture anymore." She answered honestly.

"Is he dead?" Aeson turned his head slightly.

_"Why does it matter?"_ Elashor asked in Sindarin.

_"Curiosity." _Aeson responded.

"No. He isn't dead… he just left us. Didn't want to be a dad." The girl's grip tightened subconsciously.

"That is shameful. Ellon do not leave their Elflings. It is against nature to do so." Aeson told her.

"I think I am better off without him. His reaction to my pregnancy was horrible. He wouldn't have made a good father. He was a bad boyfriend." She said with a sigh.

"Then why did you procreate with him?" Aeson asked, puzzled. Creating a baby was not an easy feat for Elves and often took decades.

"It was an accident. I was on the pill and for some reason it didn't work…" she trailed, realizing she was having a very personal conversation with a complete stranger who was essentially kidnapping her.

"What is the pill?" Aeson asked, confused.

"You know… birth control." She clarified.

"There is something you take to prevent procreation?" He asked, genuinely interested.

_"Barbaric humans. Preventing the natural order of things." _Cluym growled out.

"Yes. It makes it, so the woman's body does not ovulate. Something went wrong though, maybe I got a defective brand."

"How will you raise this child without the father? You do not seem capable of protecting yourself." Aeson tilted his head towards her. Rayah bristled at the comment.

"I got along fine without that deadbeat before, I will do fine now." She huffed. Aeson decided to drop the topic and they continued on in silence for a couple of hours. When they stopped for a break, Aeson pulled a blindfold out of his pack and went over to where Rayah was sitting.

"I need to blindfold you from this point on. You cannot know the way home." Without waiting for a response, he tied the cloth over her eyes. Rayah was over all the weirdness and figured it was better just to go with the flow from now on. Maybe they would drop the act and get her to a phone.

They continued on another two hours before the smells and sounds started to change from the quiet of the forest to the bustle of a village. She could hear people moving around, and the hooves of horses. She could smell baking bread which made her stomach clench tightly and growl. Aeson lowered her to the ground and took her by the left wrist.

"You must walk from here on." He said quietly. They continued walking until the atmosphere changed again. This time it felt colder and darker. It smelled like they had gone underground or in a cavern. Aeson led her on and the floor beneath her changed from dirt to stone. Finally, the blindfold was removed and Rayah blinked rapidly. She was in a large cave it seemed, that had been fashioned into an antechamber. In front of her was a large raised platform with an overly ornate throne upon it. Seated in the throne was an impossibly tall man with waist length white blonde hair and cold fierce blue eyes. He wore silver robes that hugged his muscular frame and on top of his head sat a crown made of gold and silver in the shape of ivy. Rayah could only blink stupidly at the picture in front of her.

_"Your Majesty. We found this human woman trespassing in the north wood. She was completely naked and did not know how she had gotten where she was. She is also with child and claims the father of her baby abandoned her." _Aeson addressed the king. Rayah, who did not know what was going on, glanced at Aeson nervously. Aeson did not return her look no make any attempt to explain what was happening.

"Trespasser. What were you doing in my woods?" The King's voice boomed, making Rayah jump.

"It was not intentional… your… Majesty. I was in my classroom, teaching fourth period and suddenly I woke up in the woods, completely naked. I have no idea how I got there, where I am, or what is going on." Rayah answered honestly. She decided to indulge the 'Your Majesty' bit for the time being.

"That is highly unbelievable." The King responded with raised brow.

"I understand that this all sounds completely bananas, but I really haven't the faintest idea of what is going on. I am not sure if this is all a part of an elaborate joke and there is a camera crew waiting to say that I got punked, or I hit my head somehow and ended up in a coma and this is all in my head." Rayah prattled on.

"Silence." The King had enough of the strange words the human was uttering. He was fluent in many languages, Common being among them, but had not understood several of the words she had uttered. "Since you cannot or will not give me a satisfactory answer, I will let you enjoy the hospitality of my dungeons." The King snapped his fingers and a guard came forward to collect her from Aeson.

"Your Majesty, surely the dungeon is no place for a pregnant woman." Aeson carefully reasoned.

_"Careful with your tone. When she decides to be more forthcoming, we will reevaluate her situation. I will not have an unknown human wondering around my realm freely." _The King stood, and the four elves bowed low.

"Hey! What is going on?" Rayah asked, panicked, as she was being led away. Aeson did not respond but gave her a pitying look.

The guard dragged her down what had seemed like one hundred steps into a dark and damp room filled with little holes in the wall. Each hole had a door of bars in front. The guard led her to a dimly lit area and opened one of the cells. He shoved her rudely into the hole and slammed the door shut behind her. Stunned, she looked around her cell and saw there was nothing more than a bucket. No cot, no blankets, no proper toilet, nothing of comfort. She slid down the wall of the cell and hugged her knees to her chest. This was getting completely out of hand. Who the hell were these jerks and why did they think they could stuff her in a prison cell?!

She held her tears back for hours, but eventually, the dim light grew dimmer until it was completely dark in her cell. Fear turned to panic, and she began to cry out.

"Please! Let me out of here! It's too dark!" she rattled the cell door and even kicked it for good measure. Tears streamed down her dirty face and she sobbed uncontrollably. She had always been afraid of the dark, ever since she was a kid, and this was akin to torture. She willed herself to take deep breaths and try to calm down for the sake of the baby. Rayah curled into a ball and cried herself into a light and fitful sleep.

When she awoke, there was someone outside of her cell with a lantern. She flew to the bars and looked up at the person on the other side. It was the person who had carried her and chatted with her.

Aeson looked at the pitiful creature in front of him with a bit of anger. She was being treated like she had set fire to the woods. He saw the tears on her face and panic in her eyes.

"Calm yourself, young one. I have brought you some things." He removed the sack he was carrying from his shoulder and began to hand her things through the bars. "Here are some clothes since I need my cloak back. I also brought a warm blanket and some food and water. There is nothing I can do about your situation until the king decides to release you. Please be patient and honest. His Majesty can always sense a lie."

"Then why I am I in here?! I have not lied at all!" Rayah cried. Aeson sympathized with the young woman, but it was out of his hands.

"I am going to turn around while you change." Aeson said simply. Rayah removed the cloak and pulled on the simple pants and tunic she had been offered. When she was dressed, she handed him back his cloak.

"Thank you." She said quietly and retreated to the back of her cell with her food and water.

"Do not despair, His Majesty is not unreasonable." Aeson said comfortingly. Rayah didn't respond and kept her tears in check. Aeson knew she had nothing more to say and departed, bringing the light with him. Rayah finished her meal and took the blanket she had been offered and wrapped herself in it like a cocoon.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten days. Rayah scratched another tick mark into the wall. She had been in this prison on behest of a psychopath who thought he was a king, for TEN DAYS. "Elves" had brought her meals twice a day, and thankfully they included vegetables and meats, so her baby would not be malnourished. Rayah thought she was going crazy. The near constant dark, the lack of companionship, and the absence of news of the goings on above her were taking its toll on the girl. Every night she would sing songs to her baby, and then cry until she slept. During the day, she would try to get the attention of the guards who all ignored her. None of the four who had found her in the woods had returned to see her since the first day.

"Trespasser." A voice shook Rayah out of her stupor. She stood too quickly and nearly fainted. "His Majesty wants to see you." The guard unlocked her cell and she shuffled out. She had lost weight in the last few days, making her baby bump more apparent under her tunic. She put a reassuring hand over it and followed the guard. When he started to ascend the stairs, she faltered. She knew that this was the way to sunlight and possible freedom, but the time in her cell had make her legs weak. She was positive that she would not make it up all of those stairs.

"Move." The guard said, dragging her forward. Rayah began the climb.

To her credit, she made it halfway up before throwing up and fainting. Thankfully the guard caught her before she fell to her death. When she regained consciousness, she was laying on the stone floor in the big throne room she had been brought to her first day. The throne was empty, to her relief, and she was looking up into the face of a dark-haired man with glasses.

"Stay still, let me finish examining you." He spoke with a deep, pleasant voice. "How far along in your pregnancy are you?" She rubbed her face and thought back to her tick marks.

"Nearly fourteen weeks." She mumbled quietly. Her strength had not returned yet and she still felt nauseated.

"Very good. You need more than two small meals a day. I will have your rations increased." He helped her to her feet and steadied her.

"Are you a doctor?" Rayah asked curiously.

"I am Healer Nindr." He clarified. "What shall we call you?" Rayah looked up at him, startled. Not since she woke up in this nightmare had anyone bothered to asked for her name.

"My name is Rayah." She nearly whispered. The dark hard man smiled at her and nodded.

"It is good to meet you, Rayah. I will be caring for you and your baby until such time as his Majesty sees fit to send you from here."

"That time may be long from now, if she does not give me the answers I seek." A deep voice echoed through the cavern, making Rayah jump. "Is she well?" The King asked Healer Nindr.

"Not as well as I would like. She needs more nutrients and should have better accommodations than your dungeons, Your Majesty." Healer Nindr answered with a narrowed brow at his king. "A pregnant human woman does not belong in a cell."

"Thank you for your observations, Healer. You are dismissed." The King said smartly and took his seat on the throne. Healer Nindr gave a small bow and left without another word. "Come closer." He said lazily to Rayah.

She took a deep breath and moved towards him on shaky legs. When she was at the bottom of his platform, she paused. The King curled his finger at her in a "come here" motion. She resumed her movement and soon stood directly in front of him.

Rayah finally got a very good look at the King. He was breathtaking. Not only was he impossibly handsome, to the point of being actually beautiful, but he radiated power. He stared hard at her, making her shrink back and blush.

"How can this be?" He whispered to himself. His eyes widened, and he stood up, making her take a step back. "How have you come by the light of the Valar?" He demanded, angerly.

"The what? I don't know what that is." Rayah raised her hands in the air and stepped back, nearly tripping on the first step. A hand shot out and grabbed her chin. She was dragged forward until she was nearly nose to nose with the terrifying and powerful King in front of her.

"The light of the Valar. You are a human and yet you shine with their light. Such things are not possible." His anger and confusion were palpable. Rayah flinched. "GUARDS!" He shouted. Two guards came up behind Rayah. "Take her back to her cell." He growled out and pushed her towards the guards.

"Why are you keeping me here?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Rayah protested.

"You shouldn't exist, yet you do. You have broken my laws, and you are a liar. For this you will stay in my dungeon." He shouted at her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Get her out of my sight."

The guards dragged her back down the stairs and threw her back into her cell unceremoniously. She landed hard on her right knee and left wrist, feeling a crack radiate up her arm. She cried out in pain and immediately cradled the arm to her chest. 'What the hell was all that?!' she asked herself.

Soon the dark came, and she could no longer check the progress of her rapidly swelling wrist. She knew it was broken and was careful not to jar it. When the guard came with her dinner, she asked to see Healer Nindr because her wrist was broken. The guard did not acknowledge her and set her tray down. She had not gotten more rations like the healer had promised, in fact, there was only bread and a small cup of water. "Please! I need to see the healer!" She shouted. No one answered her though and she spent the night in excruciating pain.

The next day, Rayah could not be bothered with breakfast. The pain was so intense, she had no appetite. She was also feeling feverish and cold. Rayah bundled herself in her blanket and curled into a ball with her back facing the cell door. The guard that was in charge that day finally spoke to her.

"Are you alive?" he asked, almost bored. She did not acknowledge him. She was just too tired. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, the familiar face of Healer Nindr was looking down at her. He had a hand on her forehead and a worried look.

"Rayah? Can you hear me?" He asked her gently.

"Yes." She rasped. She was really thirsty, and her throat felt dry and achy.

"You have a fever. I am going to take you to get medicine." He went to pick her up.

"His Majesty said she is to remain in her cell." The guard said nervously.

"If His Majesty had a problem with me taking care of my patient, he can come to me and complain." Healer Nindr growled out. "Now step aside, child. I am taking this girl to the medical wing." Healer Nindr picked her up and carried her out of her cell. The gentle swaying of his stride made her fall asleep again.

When Rayah awoke, she was in a bed. There were white linen sheets covering her and a lit lantern next to her bed. She took a mental inventory of her ailments. Her wrist was bound and set but strangely didn't hurt. Her fever had broken but she still felt the after effects of it. The bed she was laying in was warm and comfortable and she decided she would never think of beds in the same way again. She would treasure her bed if she ever made it back home.

"You're awake!" a voice said abruptly, making her jump. "Sorry about that. How do you feel?" Healer Nindr came to the side of the bed and felt her forehead.

"Better, thank you. Is my baby…" she began tentatively.

"Oh, he is well! The fever did not harm him." He responded with a smile.  
"Him?" Rayah gasped.

"Yes! While I was healing you, I had to check on the baby of course. His soul is definitely male. He is also very healthy and strong." Healer Nindr smiled down at her and smoothed out her hair from her face. She smiled, and a few rogue tears came out.

"I am so glad he is okay. Thank you so much for taking care of me." Rayah grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't thank me too much. King Thranduil is furious with me for taking you out of that cell. Oh, now do not worry!" He said at the look of horror on her face. "I delivered His Majesty when he was born. He does not scare me easily." Healer Nindr winked. Rayah couldn't grasp the concept of this young man delivering the baby King. "You rest now and leave the politics to me. There is no reason why the King should be leaving you in a cell. This is beyond ridiculous."

Rayah took his advice and slipped back into a deep sleep. When she awoke, there was a plate of food next to her on the stand. She was ravenous and at every last bite. When Healer Nindr came back, he was very pleased she had eaten so much and sat on the edge of her bed.

"His Majesty is still not convinced you are not a threat, but I have an ally. You will be moved to the home of Lord Aranel and be under his custody. You will not be permitted to leave the home unattended but at least it will not be a cell. This is only possible because Lord Aranel is one of the head Lords of Mirkwood and has significant pull." Healer Nindr checked her wrist as he spoke.

"Why would Lord Aranel stick his neck out for me like this?" Rayah asked, clearly confused.

"His eldest son is Aeson. He is the team leader who brought you here." Rayah's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Well… I don't want to seem ungrateful, but why would he convince his father to let me stay with them? I had the feeling that I was not liked by anyone on that team." Rayah sat up and rubbed her wrist.

"Aeson is kind and noble. When he found out that you were sick and injured, he went to his father and petitioned for custody. You see, children are very important to us elves. The thought of harming or neglecting a baby or pregnant woman is abhorrent to most of our kind." Healer Nindr explained. Rayah nodded and decided she didn't care how or why this family was being nice to her, just that they were was awesome. If she didn't have to go back into that cell, she would be thrilled. "They will be by later to collect you. You must follow every rule they give you lest you want to end up back in a cell."

"I will be a perfect angel. I promise!" Rayah raised her good arm in a 'scouts honor' salute. This made Healer Nindr laugh and pat her leg.

"I will have my assistant Daena come in and help you bathe. You need a good scrub before you can be presented before Lord Aranel." The Healer wrinkled his nose and Rayah determined that she would not take offense since it had been a long while since she bathed.

Healer Nindr left and a small framed young woman with long chestnut brown hair came in, carrying clothes and towels. She introduced herself as Daena and said that she didn't speak Common well. Daena helped Rayah bathe and dress, being mindful of her broken wrist. Rayah was dressed in a simple green linen dress and leather shoes. Daena combed and braided her hair and rubbed some rose oil on the back of her neck. When Rayah was ready, Daena led her out to a large room where Healer Nindr was reading. He looked up and gasped.

"OH! Lovely. You look lovely." He said affectionately, making her blush. "Lord Aranel and Lord Aeson will be here shortly. Come and sit, have some tea." He gestured to a plush chair with a tea pot in front of it. As soon as she sat down, a knock came at the door. She immediately stood back up as Healer Nindr answered it. Two men walked in, speaking in the same language she had not yet learned the name of. They came to the sitting area that Rayah was occupying and stood in front of her. Not really knowing what to do, she gave a pathetic attempt at a curtsy and looked at the one she knew. Aeson smiled slightly at her curtsy and nodded. The other man, who had the same long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes as Aeson, looked her over critically.

"Lord Aranel, let me introduce your new ward. This is Rayah." Healer Nindr gestured towards her. "Let us all have tea." They all sat and Daena poured them all a cup of fragrant tea.

"Miss Rayah, I am told you are with child and the father of your child has abandoned you, is this correct?" Lord Aranel began. He had a very serious demeanor and looked like he hadn't laughed in a century.

"Yes, Lord Aranel, that is correct." Rayah took a sip of her tea.

"There will be rules for my home. If you should break them, you will be returned to your cell. Do you understand?" He continued.

"Yes Sir." She nodded in affirmation.

"First rule, you may not leave the home unless accompanied by either myself or my son. With the exception of the house being on fire, you are not to step a toe outside unless instructed to do so. The second rule is you must work while in my home. You will be under the care of Morwen who is the home manager. You will clean, cook, sew, and whatever else Morwen decides you are to do. Can you abide by this?" So Rayah was to become a servant. She felt annoyed at the sudden turn of events, but she would muck out the stables if it meant a bed.

"Yes, My Lord, I can." She responded meekly, hoping the tension in her voice wasn't showing. Aeson smiled slightly at her.

"Lastly, you will not attempt to seduce my sons. They are high born Ellon of a good bloodline, it would not do well for them to lower themselves by joining a human in bed." Rayah's mouth fell open at the last "rule". She could feel her blood pressure rising and started hearing a ringing in her ears.

"Sir. I am not that kind of woman." She said slowly and calmly through gritted teeth, trying to remain as polite as she could.

"With respect, you are with child and the father of this child no longer is in your life. I can deduce you were not married or bonded to this man?" Lord Aranel took a sip of his tea.

"I was not." She ground out.

"And yet, you were intimate with him." He pointed out.

"Things are different where I am from." She said quietly, the wind starting to go from her sails.

"Clearly. I hold no ill will towards you for your past choices. No woman should be forced to raise a child alone. But soon you will become a parent, and as a parent you will always put your children before all others. This is what I am doing now. I may seem cruel to you, but when an Ellon becomes intimate with an Elleth, they are bonded for life. Sometimes, Ellon have trysts with humans and there are usually no lasting effects other than gossip. Sometimes, a child results from these unions and the human will always die long before the child is grown. We age much differently than your kind, Rayah." Lord Aranel set his cup down and looked her in the eyes. "Can you abide by rule three?"

Rayah felt embarrassed yet she did not hold any anger towards Lord Aranel. What he said had made a lot of sense. She shook her head. "Of course, I can, my Lord." Lord Aranel studied her for a long moment and the stood abruptly.

"Let us go then. There is much to do before the day is done." He grasped forearms with Healer Nindr and headed towards the door. Aeson gestured for her to follow his father and she stood and headed towards the door. Healer Nindr promised to visit within the week to check on her.

Morwen was a tall, broad shouldered, dark haired, terrifying woman. She gave an air of authority that rivaled the King himself. Rayah had spent the rest of the afternoon being shown around the home and being told her duties. Since her wrist made many of the tasks nearly impossible, she would be in charge of polishing silver, cleaning windows, and scrubbing tiles. All things Morwen had assured her, could be done with one hand. Her room was a small little nook in the attic. It was cramped but had a bed and a window with natural light, so she was thrilled. She was also given several plain dresses to wear. Morwen said that ladies ought not to wear trousers unless they intended on riding a horse for a long distance.

Rayah did not see Lord Aranel nor Lord Aeson for the rest of the evening. When she asked Morwen about it, she said that the Lords' business was not hers and to mind her work. When Rayah laid down in her bed that evening, she glanced out her window and saw that she could see more stars than she had ever seen before. The sight was breathtaking, and she stared into the sky until exhaustion overcame her and she drifted off to sleep.

Rayah woke at dawn and dressed in one of the outfits she was provided. Morwen let her have breakfast and gave her a chore list for the day. She had been polishing silverware for an hour when a voice sounded behind her.

"Mara arin." Aeson greeted cheerfully. Rayah jumped and nearly stabbed herself with a fork. Aeson looked amused at her expression.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she chided, raising her hand to her heart.

"I apologize. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Aeson took the seat opposite her.

"Good morning. I slept well thank you." She responded, guardedly.

"I want to speak to you about what my father said yesterday. I do not think you are promiscuous, but merely made bad decisions." Aeson picked up a fork and began to polish. Rayah felt annoyed at his comment.

"I am not promiscuous. Cole was the only guy I have ever slept with. I thought he was the one I was going to spend my life with." She blushed. While it was true that Cole was her one and only lover, she never pictured him as her husband. She was tired of being the goody goody little virgin who never took risks.

"Did you love him?" Aeson asked offhandedly.

"I thought I did. But now I know I was being stupid." She responded honestly. Aeson nodded and stood.

"I am sorry for the pain you have endured. I hope you find happiness here." Aeson bowed and left the room. Rayah was a bit shocked at the conversation but gave up trying to rationalize it.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and Rayah was slowly starting to accept that she was stuck in this odd place for a long while. She still didn't completely buy the "elves" thing, but she had to admit that it is unlikely they would have kept up the charade this long if it was a prank. She just had no clue how she got to this alternate world.

She was cleaning out a fireplace in the main sitting room, which was exhausting work with how round her belly had gotten, when Lord Aranel walked in and greeted her. She responded back in Sinderan as she was taught to do by Morwen, who had insisted in teaching the girl the Elvish language.

"You are learning fast. I am glad." Lord Aranel gave a small smile which was a huge victory. "How are you feeling, Rayah?" Rayah stood and dusted ash off her dress.

"As well as can be expected, My Lord. My son kicks me all day and night." She said with a grimace. Lord Aranel actually laughed at that.

"Aeson was the same way, my poor wife could not get a moment's peace." He had never mentioned his wife and she had always been afraid to ask about her absence. "My wife left for the undying lands nearly a hundred years ago. The sea called to her and she could not resist." He said sadly. Rayah did not know if this meant his wife had died or if she had run off so she chose not to say anything.

"Lord Aranel, may I ask you something?" Rayah had long wondered about something the King had said and felt it was safe enough now to ask.

"Of course, you may." He gestured to a chair in front of him, and she took a seat.

"King Thranduil said something odd to me that I cannot figure out. He said that I had 'the light of the Valar' in me and he got really mad about it. I just wondered if you knew what that meant." Lord Aranel looked at her for a long moment before standing and walking towards her. He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"His Majesty is very gifted in many talents. One of which is the sight. If he says he sees the light of Valar in you, it means you have been in the presence of the Valar."

"What is the Valar?" She asked, blushing at the close proximity.

"They are our beginning and our end. When we leave this world, we go to them." He said simply.

"So, they are like Gods?" Rayah raised an eyebrow.

"Humans would liken the Valar to Gods, yes. They are extremely powerful, and they know and see all." He stood and returned to his seat.

"So, if I have the light of the Valar…" She began.

"The Valar have touched you and influenced your path. It also means you will live in the path that we live in. If you have the light of the Valar inside you, you will live an Elven long life."

Rayah couldn't believe what Lord Aranel had said. These Elves live thousands of years without aging, how could she live such a life? Would her child also live as long? Shortly after their conversation, Lord Aranel left the house to go speak with the King. Rayah mutely finished her chores and went up to her room. She wasn't sure what all she believed from this weird situation but enough of it seemed true to make it concerning to her.

The next day, she was visited by Healer Nindr. He assured her that her baby was healthy and would be born within the next couple of months. He also told Morwen to reduce her working hours, so she could get more rest. Rayah thought it unlikely that the drill sergeant, what she had affectionately nicknamed Morwen, would allow her to rest more than was strictly necessary. Before her visit with Healer Nindr was over, Lord Aranel came into the room and whispered into the Healer's ear. They both looked at Rayah with a serious expression.

"Rayah, you are being summoned by His Majesty." Lord Aranel said finally. "I am to escort you." Rayah felt her stomach drop. She did not want to go anywhere near that terrifying guy. She must have looked like she was about to run because Healer Nindr put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, I will go with you too." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Rayah swallowed hard and stood.

"I guess we should not keep him waiting." She said bravely.

The walk to the throne room was shorter than she would have liked, but it was the first time she had been outside in months and she could not help feeling exhilarated at the fresh air and sunshine. She took deep breaths and memorized the heat of the sun on her face.

"I should have been brining you outside more often, I apologize." Lord Aranel said quietly.

"I understand, Sir. You have been very busy and Lord Aeson has been on missions. I am just trying to soak in as much sunshine as I can before his Majesty decides to throw me back in a cell underground." Rayah replied cheerfully.

"We will do what we can to prevent that from happening." Healer Nindr said.

They finally reached the entrance to the throne room and stopped. Rayah was shaking slightly but steeled herself for the encounter. The doors opened and the three walked inside. The King was lounging on his throne, looking intently at the three visitors walking in.

"Lord Aranel, Healer Nindr. Thank you for escorting the trespasser to me. I wish to speak with her in private, please wait outside." The King commanded. The two on either side of her did not move.

"Your Majesty, she is my ward and Healer Nindr's patient. We would prefer to be present." Lord Aranel said respectfully. The King narrowed his eyes.

"I will not repeat myself." The King stood, and guard appeared next to Lord Aranel and Healer Nindr.

"Surely, you are not meaning to eject us with force." Lord Aranel said dangerously calm. The King stood and walked to where the three were standing. King Thranduil stood in front of Lord Aranel and Healer Nindr, who had both taken a step forward, pushing Rayah behind them.

"If I must." The King said quietly. Not breaking eye contact with Lord Aranel.

"Peace, your Majesty. We are not seeking a fight." Healer Nindr put a hand on The King's shoulder.

"Then both of you leave. Peacefully. There is something I must discuss with the girl in private. If she chooses to relay the conversation later, that will be up to her." The King gave a meaningful look at Lord Aranel and turned his back on them all. "Come, girl. We will speak in my study." He began to walk. Rayah went to follow but her arm was grasped by Lord Aranel.

"Do not say anything that may anger him. Stay respectful." He advised.

"Yes, Sir." She nodded and hurried after the King.

Rayah nearly had to jog to keep up with the King, which in her condition, was not easy to do. They reached a large wooden door and the King pushed it open to reveal a massive library and study. Rayah gasped and looked around the room in awe. This reaction seemed to please the King and he gestured for her to sit in one of the red cushioned chairs in the middle of the room. She sat, and the King sat opposite her.

"I have been reading and studying ancient texts on the Valar and there has only been one instance that they have sent a being back to Middle Earth. Lord Glorfindel who resides in Imladris. He defended his kingdom against a Balrog and was ultimately killed. The Valar sent him back and he shined brightly of their light. There has never been a human who has garnered the attention of the Valar, especially not one who is not even of this world." King Thranduil stared hard at Rayah. "There is no mistaking the light that resides inside you. You and your son will live as we live, age as we age, and die as we die."

"So, we will live for thousands of years, like you?" Rayah was not convinced.

"Unless you are killed, yes." He sat back in his chair. "Which brings us to the question of why." He crossed his left leg over his right and looked up at the ceiling. "Were you a Queen? Someone of great importance?"

"No, Sir." She nearly laughed. "I am a school teacher. I teach English… uh… Common, and literature. I can assure you, I am nobody special." King Thranduil frowned slightly.

"Well there must have been significance in your death. Perhaps you defeated a creature of darkness?"

"We don't have creatures of darkness… wait… death?" she stared at him, disbelievingly. "I didn't die."

"It is quite obvious you did, otherwise the Valar would not have meddled with you." At the look of her horrified expression, he changed his tone. "You are alive now, that is what is important."

"I can't have died! I was with a whole class full of kids! What happened?!" Rayah raised, panic evident in her voice.

"That is what I am asking you." The King pursed his lips in annoyance. "Sit down. Your panic is not helpful." Rayah took a deep, steading breath and willed herself to sit. "There must be a reason the Valar sent you to my kingdom specifically. Of anywhere in Middle Earth, they chose Mirkwood." He suddenly stood, making her jump. "When is the baby due?"

"In two months." She choked out. Still trying to fight back the panic.

"Fine. After you deliver your baby, I will send you to Lothlorien. That witch who lives there will be able to tell you more. In the meantime, I will send for Lord Glorfindel." He went to his large desk and pulled out a parchment and quill. "You are dismissed." He waved his hand at her and she took that as her cue to leave.

Rayah walked back to the main chamber in a daze. She could not possibly be dead… that was most likely wrong. She found Lord Aranel and Healer Nindr waiting for her. They asked her if she was well, and she nodded mutely. Not wanting to press her for more information while they were in the open, they guided her back to Lord Aranel's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews!

For the next few weeks, Rayah was in her own little world. She barely ate unless being prodded by Morwen, and she slept terribly. The King had said that she had died and was brought back to life. Finally, she decided that he was just simply out of his mind and no such thing could have happened. This final decision of not believing what his Majesty had said was liberating to her and she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She knew she was very much alive, no matter how she ended up in this odd place full of "elves" who are so stuck in their characters that she was essentially a prisoner for the next foreseeable future.

"I am glad you are eating again. You worried me, young one." Morwen said briskly to Rayah one morning. "We will need to give the house a deep scrub this week and make wedding preparations. Your sewing is abysmal, so you will be working in the kitchen."

"Wedding? Who is getting married?" Rayah lifted her head from her 'abysmal' needlepoint. Morwen rolled her eyes and took the pitiful work away from Rayah.

"Lord Aeson, of course." Rayah's breath caught.

"Lord Aeson is getting married?!" She nearly shouted. Morwen gave her an annoyed expression.

"Well he actually married her a few months back, but she is finally arriving here next week and Lord Aranel wants to do a ceremony here since he was not able to be present for the one in Lothlorien." She clarified. Rayah had no idea that Lord Aeson had been married for months.

"Nobody tells me anything." She grumbled.

"Why would they?!" Morwen huffed and left the room with Rayah hot on her heels.

"What is she like?" Rayah continued.

"All I know about her is that she is a high bred lady and she is much younger. I believe she is only around 200 years old." Rayah giggled at that. '_yeah she is barely a teenager'._ "From what Healer Nindr was saying…" Morwen was now into the gossip and her voice lowered. "They didn't waste any time in starting for little ones. She is with child."

"I would be happy that my little one will have someone to play with, but I doubt my _human _baby will be allowed to play with Lord Aeson's child." She said, emphasizing human as if it were a dirty word. "I don't know why I am still here, since I am such a burden." Rayah sulked.

"You are here because his Majesty commands it, and you are a burden so stop wasting time and get in the kitchen!" Morwen pointed towards the kitchen and Rayah sighed and went to bake something.

Wedding preparations took up most of Rayah's time and energy over the next two weeks and by the end of it, she didn't know who she hated more; Morwen and her incessant critiques of anything she was doing, or this mystery lady who's demands were getting more and more ridiculous as they were delivered by messenger. Her _Lady_ requested that all the staff be dressed in purple dresses, which was the one-color dye that always seemed to be hardest to find. The flowers around the home, which were lovely wildflowers, must be dug up and replanted with specialized orchids. Each orchid must be spaced exactly six inches apart which, apparently, was the size of her dainty little foot. The food for the wedding would be all vegetarian and no meat product were to enter the home until after the wedding as to not contaminate anything. The pastries were to be designed as fall leaves and colored that way. Finally, the linen in her room must be pale blue as to encourage her body to create a boy child.

Rayah was finishing up her last pastry when Healer Nindr came in, looking annoyed.

"Hello healer! Are you looking for someone in particular?" Rayah put down her pastry and smiled at the healer.

"Hello my young one. How are you feeling today? We should expect your son in a few weeks' time!" Healer Nindr patted Rayah's head affectionately. "Lord Aeson's wife has just arrived. I am hiding from her." He grimaced.

"Really?! I have been dying to see what she looks like." She went to peek out of the door. Rayah saw a tall high cheekbone woman in a long flowy gown. She had waist long white blonde hair and blue eyes and she seemed to be looking for someone. Rayah turned to Healer Nindr. "She looks like she is trying to find you."

"She is driving me mad. Poor woman in convinced she is having a male baby, when in fact, she is most certainly having a girl. She has called me every awful name you can think of in four languages." Rayah raised an eyebrow at that.

"Isn't she supposed to be some 'highborn lady'?" She smirked.

"Yeah well… you didn't hear it from me…" he whispered conspiratorially "but her family has some defects in it. One of which being madness and obsessive natures." Rayah made the sign of a sealed mouth and throwing away the key.

"Why don't you just tell Lord Aeson? I am sure he can reason with the woman he loves." Rayah shrugged.

"Oh, dear girl… they didn't marry for love. They married because it was arranged. Frankly, I imagine Lord Aeson will be taking on many more long-term missions in the future." As Rayah was processing this information, the door burst open and the Lady in question stood there looking furious.

"Healer Nindr! I have been looking for you all over the house." She huffed. Then she looked at Rayah up and down, noticing her bulging belly. "You must be the human Lord Aranel has taken custody of."

"Yes Ma'am, my name is…" she began but way cut off.

"I don't care. Healer Nindr, you have not finished my examination. My son will be born in seven months' time and his health is the most important thing in this village." The Lady whined and stomped her foot.

"Peace my dear Gweyr. I needed to check on my other patient who is due much sooner." He smiled at the elleth who looked outraged.

"A dirty human bastard does not take priority over my baby!" Gweyr shrieked. Rayah narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. Healer Nindr put an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and he shook his head.

"Lady Gweyr. Miss Rayah and her son are my priority right now since she is due to deliver in weeks. I have completed your assessment and found that your baby _girl_ is completely healthy. If you wish to confer with a second healer, I can make a recommendation. In the meantime, do not insult Miss Rayah or her baby. I will remind you that you are a Lady and your actions as of late have not been in good conduct of your station." Healer Nindr chastised the "Lady" while keeping a firm grip on Rayah's shoulder. Lady Gweyr looked aghast and stormed out of the kitchen promising revenge.

"Well… she seems lovely." Rayah said lightly, making Healer Nindr laugh.

"Don't trouble yourself over her. She is snobbish and has a higher attitude than she deserves to have. If you start feeling any pains or contractions, send Morwen for me." Healer Nindr patted her head again and fled the kitchen.

Later that evening, while she was cleaning up after dinner, Lord Aranel came to her.

"Lady Gwyer has told me that you shouted at her and called her unborn child terribly names." He said with a dark expression. Rayah's mouth fell open at that.

"Lord Aranel… I would never insult anyone in your home. Least of all an unborn baby!" She sputtered.

"I know. Healer Nindr told me of the entire situation." He smiled slyly. Rayah let go of the breath she was holding. "I am here to warn you to stay out of her way. She is in a place she does not know, away from her family who have sheltered and coddled her for her entire life. She has no friends and a very odd personality that will most likely guarantee that she never has any friends." He pulled a chair out for her and made her sit. "Right now, she has you in her targets because you are with child, taking away that spotlight from her. I expect her attitude will worsen when you deliver so I will do my best to keep her in check."

"I have literally not said more than four words to her." Rayah defended.

"Yes, I know. Aeson will be home in the morning. He will be able to contain her for a short time at least." He smiled softly.

"How much longer do you think the King will expect me to stay in Mirkwood? To be honest, I really think that a human kingdom would be more suitable for me and my son. You, Lord Aeson, Healer Nindr and Morwen are the only ones who have been nice to me at all. I worry about how my son is going to be treated." Rayah lowered her head.

"My dear, babies and children are always treated with love and kindness from our kind. We cannot help it. As for you, time will make others come to your side. His Majesty finds you fascinating for some reason so don't rely on his letting you leave any time soon." He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Do not think of yourself as a prisoner in my home." Rayah nodded and stood.

"Thank you, My Lord. I think I am going to head off to bed now." She said, trying to be cheerful. "Good night." She curtsied and left the room quickly before he could see her tears.

Rayah knew that as long as she was stuck there, she would be treated like an outsider, a _trespasser._ She could not count on her son being treated any better. In the several months she had lived in Mirkwood, she was stared at as a curiosity, as a burden, and as something to distrust. The King had said after her son was born, she would be able to travel to Lothlorien and meet with "that witch" whomever that was. She hoped that maybe that village was a bit more accepting of the 'human oddity'.

Gwyer did not become friendlier as time went on. The ceremony was lovely and Lord Aeson was handsome in his formal clothes. She made it a point to stay as invisible as possible but Gwyer always seemed to find her and set her with an impossible task or a hard criticism. She tried to be as friendly and amicable as possible to the odd elleth, but nothing seemed to help her foul temper.

One rainy morning, Rayah woke with a feeling of being surrounded by wet bedsheets. She looked down and saw that everything was wet.

"Oh… OH!" she stood too quickly, and a sharp pain erupted in her core. "Morwen!" She shouted. A few moments later Morwen came bursting in, still in her night clothes. She took one look at Rayah's terrified face and rushed to her.

"Come child, we will go to the medical wing." She supported Rayah and they made their way down the stairs and to the front door where Rayah stopped.

"I am not allowed to leave!" She cried in terror. Morwen shook her shoulder slightly.

"Lord Aranel has given permission for me to take you to the healer when you were in labor. Come now!" Morwen half dragged her out of the door and down the path to where Healer Nindr worked and lived. When they got there, the contractions were coming harder and closer together. Morwen banged on the door and a sleepy Healer Nindr answered. He looked at Rayah and went into healer mode.

"Lay her down on the cot, Morwen." He instructed and began acquiring medical supplies he would need. Rayah began to cry out in pain when the contractions hit. Daena came in about an hour later. Healer Nindr instructed her to take over for Morwen and for Morwen to go home, change, inform Lord Aranel of the situation and come back when she had finished. Morwen shook her head and gave Rayah's hand a squeeze.

"I will be back soon." She promised and hurried off. Daena took Morwen's spot and Rayah's hand.

Six hours of labor, hard pushing, screaming, and a final wail of a healthy set of baby lungs, and Rayah had delivered her baby boy. He was placed in her arms and she took a first look at the creature she had been carrying. He had sparse blonde hairs on his head and his eyes were crystalline blue. He stopped crying as soon as he was to her chest and nursing. Healer Nindr finished delivering her placenta and he and Daena changed the sheets she was on while Morwen went to inform Lord Aranel of the successful delivery. After the baby had nursed and fallen asleep, Daena cleaned him and wrapped him in a clean blanket. She then put him in a small bassinet next to Rayah's bed and instructed her to sleep a while. She was unconscious in moments.

When Rayah woke next, she found that she was not alone in the room. The King sat in the corner, reading a book. She shifted uncomfortably and sat up, making him look at her.

"I see you have finally delivered. Healer Nindr says you and the baby are both healthy." He sat his book down and walked over to her bed. He looked down at the sleeping infant. "He has the same light you possess. The baby will also live an elven long life, so you do not need worry that you will be parted from him in that way."

Rayah smiled at her baby, relieved. She scooped him up, marveling at how little he was.

"What have you decided to name him?" He asked conversationally. Rayah was a bit weirded out that the King was standing next to her, acting like he had not thrown her in a dungeon a few months earlier.

"William. After my grandfather who raised me." She said happily. "Would you like to hold him?" She offered. The King hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He took William carefully from Rayah and cradled him. William looked even smaller in the King's arms. Rayah noticed a complete change in the King almost immediately. He smiled gently at the baby and spoke tenderly to him.

"You will grow strong little leaf." He looked back at Rayah, guarding his expression again. "My son was this small so long ago I can barely remember it." Rayah looked shocked

"I didn't know you had a son, Your Majesty." She said.

"He is abroad, you will not have seen him yet." He clarified. He handed William back to Rayah and walked towards the door. "Rest now, you will travel to Lothlorien when William is old enough to hold his own head." The King left them in the room alone.

A few hours later, Lord Aranel and Lord Aeson came to visit. They both took turns holding the baby and praising her for her delivery. Gwyer was happily absent from the visitor list, even though random elves stopped in for a peek at the new baby. Lord Aranel was right, they couldn't help but be affectionate towards him.

She spent two nights at the healing wing before she was released to go back home. Rayah had crafted a baby carrying wrap that strapped William to her chest without her having to use her hands. This would be easier on her when it came to doing housework, even though Morwen had said she would not be doing anything more than casual dusting for a long while. Rayah spent several days getting to know her baby and learning to feed and change him. For the first time since this weird adventure started, she felt completely happy.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, Rayah can speak Sindarin and so when they speak Common, I will Italicize the conversation.

William had just reached his six-week mark when Lord Aranel told Rayah she was off of house arrest. The King had decided that the baby needed sunlight and fresh air and it was not practical to have a guard on her the entire time. Rayah promised to obey every rule given and not to attempt to leave the village on her own.

"I am in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't know what direction to go to get to any place that I am not familiar with. Even if I had a map, I don't know how to ride a horse and I am not going to walk for days with a newborn." She reasoned. "I will keep politely pestering the King to let me go live in a human village though." Lord Aranel smiled and patted William's head affectionately. He had really taken to the baby and often took him for hours so that Rayah could sleep.

"Go get some fresh air." He dug into his pocket and pulled out some coins. "You may go buy him some new clothes as well, he has outgrown his newborn ones." He placed the money into her hand and shooed her out the door.

"Thank you!" She shouted back and took off down the path to the village. She had never felt so free before! _'Months of captivity will make even a shopping trip seem like a vacation.' _She browsed the market stalls and found a seamstress who was working on a stunning golden gown.

"Good morning!" She said brightly. The Elleth looked up from her work and was startled to see a human standing in front of her with a baby.

"Good morning." She responded.

"I am trying to find clothes for my son. Lord Aranel provided his newborn clothes but I don't know where he purchased them. Can you show me where I can find baby clothes?" Rayah asked sweetly, aware that the elleth was looking back at her with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"Lord Aranel ordered the infant clothes from me. Come into the back and I will take measurements for new clothes." She said quickly, putting down the pins she was using on the gown.

"Thank you! That gown is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It looks as if it is spun with pure gold." Rayah said, staring at the cloth but not daring to touch it.

"It is made with gold." The elleth responded, taking out a measuring tape. "Put the baby down here on this table." Rayah did what she was told and put William down.

"Really?! How did you make a gold dress?! That is amazing." She stared at the elleth in awe. The praise of her craftsmanship seemed to warm the cold elleth up and she smiled smugly.

"I am the only one who knows how to do such work. It is a family secret." She began to measure William, giving him little tickles here and there. "He will grow quickly so I will make several different sizes for him to grow into." She wrote down his sizes on a parchment and walked over to a basket of fabrics. "It is getting warmer out again, so I will use breathable fabric that does not stain easily. Do you have a preference for color?"

"Lady Gwyer request that all staff… and their 'offspring' wear purple." Rayah said tightly with a strained smile. The elleth openly laughed at that and shook her head.

"I have heard many things about Lord Aeson's new bride. I think you have just confirmed the worst of them." She pulled out purple cloth and then changed her mind and pulled out a periwinkle blue roll. "He will look better in this color. I will tell Lord Aranel that my work is not restricted on his daughter-in-law's petty preferences." Rayah smiled wide at that and picked William up.

"Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?" She pulled out the handful of coins from her purple pocket. She actually had no idea what the currency represented so she didn't know how much money she had been given. The elleth seemed to notice her confusion and walked over, picking several coins out of her hand and then walking back to her work table.

"You may pick up the clothes in three days. I will have my apprentice assist me." Rayah curtsied and thanked her again.

"I am Rayah, and this is William. May I know your name?"

"Keya." She responded and turned back to her work.

"Have a wonderful day, Lady Keya!" Rayah said brightly and walked off towards the main kingdom.

"Lady… odd girl." Keya laughed.

Rayah visited Healer Nindr who examined William and made her a cup of tea. She enjoyed her tea while Daena played with the baby.

"How is life with Gwyer?" Healer Nindr asked with a smirk.

"Every day is better than the next. I am sure we are on our way to being best friends. I have already begun making my friendship bracelet." Rayah responded sarcastically. This made Healer Nindr laugh.

"She has requested another healer who will feed her delusions that she is having a son. I am actually quite worried how she will react when the baby is born." Healer Nindr said more seriously.

"The moment William was born, I fell completely in love with him. I am sure she will do the same to her daughter." Rayah said cheerfully.

"Just be careful around her, I worry about how she is treating you." Rayah smiled and got up from her seat.

"You worry too much! She is an odd duck, but I don't think she will harm us." Healer Nindr stood and Rayah took the opportunity to give him a big hug. "Thank you for everything you have done for us." Healer Nindr smiled and hugged her back.

"You are going to bring tears to my eyes, go on and enjoy the sunshine." Rayah took William from Daena and left Healer Nindr's home in search of some sunshine.

Rayah found a bench in a large garden which had huge old trees and lovely wild flowers. She sat William on her lap and turned her face to the sunshine and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" a deep male voice shook her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes and nearly had to close them again. Standing before her was the most beautiful male she had ever seen in her entire life. He was literally GLOWING. His long blonde hair was braided in the front as many of the Kings Guard kept their hair, and he had a face that would have made Michelangelo blush. He studied her while she tried to remember how to speak.

_"Can you understand me?"_ He switched to Common since he realized she was a human. At the sound of her first language she shook her head, clearing the cobwebs.

"I am sorry! I can try to help you." She said quickly in Sindarin. She must look like a complete idiot to this beautiful creature. To her horror, he laughed and sat down.

"What a curious little thing you are! You must be the human King Thranduil has written me about. The human with the light of the Valar." Rayah gaped at him open mouthed. "I apologize for my appearance, it is sometimes difficult to look upon me. I spent a long time with the Valar so their light shines more brightly than it does in you and your child." Rayah still stared at him in awe.

"His Majesty wrote to you about me?" She squeaked.

"I am Lord Glorfindel." He clarified. Realization set in and Rayah thought back to a conversation long ago with the King.

"OH! You are like me!" She said loudly. "Well… obviously not LIKE me because you are an Ellon and some magnificent hero and I am just a human woman, but you came back to Middle Earth, not that I have ever been here before…" She babbled for a moment before stopping and hitting her head. Lord Glorfindel laughed good naturedly and took her hand in his.

"You are like me because we were both chose by the Valar for some purpose." He said softly. She stared at their joined hands and noticed that even his HAND glowed.

"Do you glow in the dark?" she blurted out before realizing how rude that question was and immediately tried to take it back. Lord Glorfindel barked out a laugh instead.

"I have never been asked that! Excellent question. No, thankfully. As a warrior I believe that would prove to be a huge disadvantage." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. "May I examine your son?" he motioned towards William. She nodded and handed him over.

"He is perfect." Lord Glorfindel stated, looking at him closely William was also staring back in awe. "Perhaps you were chosen by the Valar, or perhaps it was the baby who was chosen. Only time will tell." He handed William back to Rayah. "May I escort you back to your home? It is getting late." He stood and took her hand again.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you my Lord. Were you looking for someone before meeting me?" Rayah casually took her hand back, she didn't think she could speak clearly while he was touching her.

"Yes, King Thranduil. I am supposed to meet him for dinner." He said, still looking at her curiously.

"I don't know where he would be exactly, but if you follow that path, it will lead to his throne room. That would be a good place to start at least and there are bound to be guards who can find him." She responded, putting William back in his baby carrying sling around her chest.

"Thank you for your company, Miss Rayah. I look forward to our next conversation." He said with a bow. She awkwardly curtsied and hurried off towards Lord Aranel's home.

_'Dear lord that guy was good looking. I acted like a complete idiot though, good going Rayah.'_

Later that evening, Rayah told Lord Aranel about her day and her strange meeting with Lord Glorfindel.

"His Majesty had mentioned Lord Glorfindel would be arriving this month." He said casually, drinking from his wine goblet. "What did you think of him?" Rayah nearly choked on the water she was drinking, making Lord Aranel chuckle. "Yes, he has that affect." Rayah blushed.

"Lord Glorfindel was very kind." She said meekly.

"He was once a great King." Lord Aranel responded. This made Rayah startle and look at him.

"King?!" She said surprised. "What happened?"

"His kingdom fell under attack by a Balrog. Glorfindel managed to destroy it with his last breath, but the Kingdom eventually fell into the sea in time. None remain of his original kingdom, so he goes by 'Lord' now.

"Are all Elven kings supposed to be stunningly beautiful?" She asked with a small laugh. Lord Aranel smiled back and nodded.

"Elven kings have had a history of being such." Lord Aranel finished his wine and stood. "It is time for bed for you and William." He said fatherly. Rayah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and collected William from the pillow he was laying on.

"Yes Sir, Good night." She curtsied and went up the stairs to her bedroom. It took some time to nurse William and put him down for the night but when her own head hit the pillow, she slept easily.

Rayah awoke startled. There was someone standing over her in her dark room. She opened her eyes just in time to see a blade coming down. Rayah twisted out of the way just in time and launched for the bassinet. She scooped up her baby who instantly started crying at the rough awakening. Rayah got her bearings and saw that it was Gwyer coming towards her again with a knife.

"You are trying to kill me." Gwyer growled out.

"Are you insane?! You are the one with the knife!" Rayah shouted as Gwyer lunged at her again. Rayah raced towards the door and fell against it with a loud thud. Gwyer tripped over a pillow on the ground, giving Rayah time to open the door and attempt an escape. Gwyer was fast though and she stabbed the blade into Rayah's right thigh on her way out the door. Rayah's scream echoed as she fell down the stairs. She managed to curl her body around William to keep him safe but suffered worse because of it. She landed in a bloody heap at the foot of the stairs. William was full on screaming at this point and finally Lord Aeson and Lord Aranel came from their rooms to investigate. Lord Aranel went to Rayah's side and Lord Aeson sprinted up the stairs to restrain Gwyer.

"My baby!" Rayah was crying over and over. Morwen rushed down to her.

"Go get Healer Nindr." Lord Aranel instructed Morwen who took a moment and then rushed out of the door. "Calm down, Rayah. He is well." Lord Aranel picked them up carefully and brought them into a spare room on the bottom floor. He placed Rayah on the bed, while she was still clutched onto William. He looked her over quickly and found a large gash on her thigh. Ripping his own shirt, he tied a strip around the wound quickly.

Healer Nindr came within minutes, carrying a case full of medical gear.

"Check the baby first, please!" Rayah begged. Healer Nindr knew that he would not be able to treat the very obviously injured woman unless he gave the child a full examination first. He gently took William who was still crying and carefully looked him over.

"He is healthy, Rayah. Just startled." He handed the baby to Lord Aranel and began to work on Rayah. Lord Aranel sat close to the bed she was in so that she could see her baby at all times.

"How is she?" Lord Aranel asked anxiously.

"Laceration of the thigh, thankfully not too deep and didn't hit any major artery. Broken ankle, concussion, two broken ribs… honestly she is lucky to be alive." Healer Nindr responded quietly. He spent the next few hours setting her broken bones and stitching her thigh. William had calmed down in Lord Aranel's arms and had been coaxed back to sleep. After Healer Nindr was finished, Morwen brought the bassinet down to the spare room. Lord Aranel placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet and went out to speak with Aeson.

"Rest now, Rayah." Lord Aranel said quietly, smoothing Rayah's hair back from her face. "No more harm will come to you." He promised. Rayah obeyed and closed her eyes.

In the morning, Rayah woke to her baby's hungry cries. She carefully sat up, wincing as she reached for him.

"Oh no, you sit still. I will bring him to you." Morwen's voice called from the open door. She picked William up and gently folded him in Rayah's arms to nurse.

"Morwen… what happened to Lady Gwyer? She went completely insane last night and tried to kill me."

"Lady Gwyer is with Healer Morthil in the main kingdom. She is sedated and under guard for now." Morwen said carefully. "You are to rest and call for me if you need anything at all. Lord Aeson will be in to speak with you later."

"Am I going to be kicked out?" Rayah asked quietly, voice trembling.

"Miss Rayah. You have done nothing wrong, so do not think that you will be punished for anything." Morwen chastised, sounding more like herself.

"Yes Ma'am." Rayah responded weakly.

"I need to start preparing dinner, rest now." She commanded and left Rayah to feed her baby.

As Morwen promised, Lord Aeson came in later that day looking somber.

"Miss Rayah, how are you feeling?" Lord Aeson asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am better, how is Lady Gwyer?" Rayah asked cheerfully, trying to maintain her bubbly personality even though she felt like she wanted to curl in a ball and sob.

"Gwyer is… not well. I have sent for her family to come. It seems as though her mental condition had been contained her entire life through special herbs and since she became pregnant, she had to stop taking them. Her family lied to my father about the seriousness of her condition in order to get her married." Anger was evident in his voice.

"Lord Aeson… why did you marry someone you didn't love?" She asked softly.

"Politics. It was in the best interest of our families and villages." He responded sadly.

"I am so sorry, Lord Aeson." She said, wiping a tear away. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"She has delusions. In her mind, you are trying to kill her and her baby. I know this is not true and the rational part of Gwyer knows it too. Once the baby is born, she will be able to back on the herbs and will be stabilized." Lord Aeson promised although he seemed to be trying to convince himself. "She will stay in the medical wing until she delivers, it's too dangerous for her to be released." Lord Aeson took Rayah's hand. "I am sorry for the harm she has caused."

"Lord Aeson… it's not your fault. I hope she feels better soon." Lord Aeson smiled softly and kissed her hand.

"You have a lovely heart, Rayah." She blushed at that and he got up to leave. "Until you are well, Morwen is going to be waiting on you hand and foot. Anything that you need, you let her know."

"Yes, Lord Aeson." She replied. "Oh, I have a request if you are feeling overly generous." Lord Aeson laughed at that and nodded.

"What do you desire?"

"Wood. And tools to craft the wood into smaller pieces." She said with a grin.

"What do you plan on making?" He said curiously.

"Chess pieces." She responded. "It's a strategy game that I think would amuse his Majesty."

"As you wish." He bowed slightly and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Lord Aeson got Rayah some soft wood and carving tools and she set to work. The next afternoon, Morwen came in followed by Lord Glorfindel. Rayah sat up quickly and the piece she was working on fell onto the floor. Lord Glorfindel retrieved the piece and examined it.

"Miss Rayah, I hope you pardon the intrusion. I heard what had happened to you from Lord Aranel and wanted to come and see how you were feeling." Lord Glorfindel handed Rayah the piece and sat in a chair by her bed. Rayah blinked a few times before looking at Morwen who looked just as awestruck by Lord Glorfindel as she was.

"That's very kind of you Sir. Thank you for thinking of me." Rayah said, blushing scarlet.

"I will make up some tea and biscuits, excuse me my Lord." Morwen shook herself out of the stupor and left the room.

"What are you making?" Lord Glorfindel asked warmly.

"They are pieces for a game that I play. It's called chess and it is a strategy game. My grandfather used to make chess boards and pieces and sell them at the local craft market and he taught me how to make them and play the game. Since I am stuck in bed for the next few weeks, I thought this would be a nice way to pass the time." Rayah responded, trying not to look directly at the glowing Lord.

"Interesting. How are your injuries? Has Healer Nindr been to see you today?" Lord Glorfindel seemed to look her over.

"He was by this morning and said that I am doing well and should make a full recovery." She smiled. He smiled back, and it made Rayah blush again.

"Excellent! I have spoken to King Thranduil about you in great length." He said, picking up a finished rook.

"Really? Why?" Rayah was stunned and confused at his revelation.

"It is not every day someone is sent from the Valar. They must have great plans for you and your son. I am trying to wear him down to let you come with me to Imladris." He smirked and winked. "It is not working as well as I would like but I think I may have convinced him to let me accompany you to Lothlorien at least." Rayah's jaw dropped at that. This stunningly beautiful guy wanted to take her to Imladris.

"My Lord is it true you were a great King who defeated a balrog?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that old tale… I swear it changes every hundred years. I was not a king, even though I came from nobility. I did defeat a balrog at the cost of my life, and many elven lives along with mine. Some stories will have me defeating a dragon before the balrog if you can believe it." He chuckled.

"Why does everyone know the story as you were a King?" She tilted her head in question.

"Because it makes for a better story, dear girl! That's why there is one version where I rescue a beloved princess who was to be my bride from the balrog's clutches. The more fantastical the story, the more interesting. I will tell you the whole tale one day." He promised and stood as Morwen entered with tea. Morwen poured a cup for Lord Glorfindel and a cup for Rayah and handed William to Rayah for a cuddle before leaving the room again.

"His Majesty mentioned that I would be seeing "that witch" in Lothlorien. Who exactly is she?" Rayah asked, then took a sip of her tea. Glorfindel laughed heartily at her question and shook his head.

"Lady Galadriel. She is known as the 'Lady of the Woods'. She is very old and very wise and has the power of sight. His Majesty most likely wants to know if she can read how you came to be here. He does not get along with her."

"That is not shocking His Majesty does not get along with someone." She responded snidely before cutting herself off. "I am sorry, that was rude." She amended but Lord Glorfindel waved her off.

"You are not wrong, young one. He does not get along with very many of our kind. That is why his Kingdom is so secluded and guarded."

"He gets along with you." She pointed out.

"I get along with most." He countered and smiled his radiant smile.

"Point taken." She said, looking away.

"Your injuries have delayed our journey by several weeks, so rest now so that you may be in top condition to travel to Lothlorien.

"Yes Sir." She nodded. He stood and bent to kiss the top of her head. She turned beet red as he exited the room. Morwen came in a few moments after he left the house.

"How did you make friends with Lord Glorfindel?! Did you know that he was once a great King who defeated a dragon and a balrog in the same evening?" Morwen fanned herself. Rayah chuckled and said, "Oh? I hadn't heard."

It took six weeks before Healer Nindr declared Rayah and William were fit to travel. William was getting stronger and smarter every day. He had now started smiling and babbling at everyone who was near him. This extreme cuteness drew even more of the Mirkwood residents towards them. Keya had made several sets of clothes in various sizes for him and often brought over more without charging Rayah. William was often seated on Lord Aranel's lap during breakfast, trying to reach for whatever Lord Aranel was eating.

Lord Glorfindel visited her often and was thrilled to be honored with the first game on her chess board. She taught him patiently and played slowly so he could grasp the idea. Within four games, he was already beating her. He took her before the King so that she could demonstrate this unique game. King Thranduil seemed uninterested at first, but after explaining the rules, he and Lord Glorfindel began playing in earnest. They easily outpaced Rayah and took the game to the extreme, playing as though each pawn, knight, and castle were dear friends in battle.

"When you return from Lothlorien, you will make more of these. I want my Captains to be masters in this game. It is excellent for strategy and comprehensive battle planning." He told her right before taking Lord Glorfindel's queen.

Morwen packed a travel bag for Rayah and William and sewed a new baby carrying wrap that was more secure for a long travel. William was now at least 14lbs, so she needed something more supportive than the one she had originally crafted. The journey would take three weeks, which horrified Rayah. She had never ridden a horse, nor gone camping and she was to do both with a new baby.

"Time to go." Lord Aranel said, early in the morning on travel day. The sun had just barely risen, and the weather was warm and pleasant. Rayah was wearing thick riding pants, a cotton tunic and a cloak much like the one Lord Aeson wore. The travel party would consist of Cluym (who still didn't like Rayah), Elashor (who didn't care one way or the other), Neldor (who didn't talk enough to figure out where Rayah stood), Lord Glorfindel and two other elves by the names of Merlara and Myriil who were apparently twins. Rayah looked at the big bay mare in front of her. She had learned to tack up the horse who, she had been promised, was the most gentle and mild minded mare in all of Mirkwood.

"Are you planning on staring at the horse all day or getting on?" Cluym deadpanned. Lord Glorfindel expertly maneuvered his chestnut stallion over to where she stood.

"Miss Rayah… you HAVE ridden before, right?" He swung down gracefully.

"No. Not even a pony ride at the state fair. What side to I get on from?" She smiled nervously at him. Lord Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let me take William then, until you get used to the motion and control." He helped her out of the baby carrier and held William as it was adjusted to fit him. He took the baby, looking like the world's hottest manny and swung back up on his horse, earning a giggle from William and a terrified look from Rayah. Without William's weight on her chest, she could focus on clumsily climbing up on her horses' back. Cluym looked like he desperately wanted to say something mean but decided that he would not anger Lord Glorfindel needlessly. Once she was seated and looked steady enough to begin, they all set out. Lord Glorfindel in the lead with a happy baby boy strapped to his chest. The twins flanked Rayah on either side to catch her if she looked as if she were about to fall.

After two days of riding, Rayah finally found her balance and her horse Maesa was an angel for her during this learning curve. She started carrying William with her when they were traveling but still needed someone to hand him to her once she was safely on and ready to go. William, for the most part, was an excellent traveler and hardly made any noise except his excited coos when the scenery amused him. Rayah made small talk with Lord Glorfindel and the other elves seemed to ignore her.

When they were about three days from Lothlorien, they fell under attack by a roaming band of Orcs. Rayah had never seen the terrifying creatures before and was swiftly passed behind the elven warriors. Lord Glorfindel was magnificent; expertly taking out the vile creatures as if they were nothing. Cluym suffered a slash to the arm by an orc blade and would have been killed but Rayah threw a large rock at the orc and hit it in the head, momentarily distracting it and giving Neldor time to get to Cluym and take out the big orc.

When the fight was over, Elashor tended to Cluym's injuries while simultaneously scolding Rayah for getting involved in the fight and putting herself in danger. Rayah took her scolding but was secretly pleased that she was able to help in a small way. After that incident, Cluym decided to stop his animosity towards Rayah and settle for ignoring her completely. Rayah didn't mind, she knew that Lord Aeson would have been devastated if his friend had been killed.

They were greeted in the woods of Lothlorien by the March warden Haldir. He and Lord Glorfindel grasped arms in warm greeting and stated their purpose in traveling into the realm. Haldir looked at the human woman holding the light-haired baby and raised an eyebrow.

"She will need to be blindfolded from here on." Haldir said, pulling out a sash from his belt.

"Not again…" she mumbled but didn't argue. Haldir swung up on Maesa behind her and carefully covered her eyes with the cloth. He then took the reins, trapping her body in-between his strong arms. Rayah realized that she was in a very intimate position with a guy she had never met before and couldn't help but blush deep scarlet.

"Is this necessary?" Lord Glorfindel asked tensely.

"Yes. This is our way. She is in good hands Melon." Haldir's deep voice sounded behind her. He nudged the horse forward and Rayah tightened her grip on William. It was a very odd feeling to be riding blindfolded and she was as stiff as a board for the first hour of travel.

"How much longer, Sir?" Rayah asked softly, exhaustion starting to edge into her voice.

"We will reach our destination by sunset." He responded.

"Sunset? That long?!" She gasped. She did not get a response to that and she took a deep breath.

"You may lean back. You must not be comfortable being so rigid. I will not be burdened or take offense." Haldir said quietly. Rayah blushed again. She stayed determinately straight backed for another two hours before exhaustion got the best of her and she allowed herself to rest into Haldir's chest. Rayah had not been this close to male in a long while and it was strange yet somewhat exciting. She heard someone ride up next to her.

"If you would prefer, March warden, I can take the human and her child." Rayah recognized the voice as Cluym.

"I don't mind escorting the woman. I see you have a fresh injury, Melon. Take your rest and heal well." Haldir responded friendlily. Although she didn't see the interaction, she could imagine Cluym's barely disguised sneer. Why he would offer to ride with her in the first place was a mystery to Rayah, but she put it out of her mind in favor of attempting to feed her baby, while blindfolded… on a horse… without flashing everyone in the company. A feat which was as challenging as learning to ride.

She had nearly fallen asleep twice, before Haldir announced that they are coming up to Lothlorien. Rayah sat up straight, leaving the warmth of the March warden's chest. She didn't want the citizens of Lothlorien's first impression of her be lazily sprawled on their top warrior's chest. Haldir reached up and untied her blindfold, letting the fading light hit her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to adjust but when it did, she gasped. She had thought Mirkwood was beautiful but Lothlorien was stunning. Her mouth stayed wide open for several minutes, gaining a small laugh from Haldir.

"What do you think, little one?" Lord Glorfindel asked her.

"It's… it's… I don't know the word in Sinderan. _Breathtaking._" Rayah looked around at the scene before her. There were homes in the enormous trees, and lights everywhere. Bridges and stairs connected the houses in a complex network of glowing veins. The trees themselves were thousands of years old and bigger than any Redwood in America. The elves that had accompanied the group from the boarder seemed pleased at her reaction to their home. The Mirkwood elves seemed a bit out of their element.

Haldir swung himself off of the horse and reached up to help Rayah down gently. Several elves came forward to take the horses and escort the visitors to their quarters.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will be available to meet with you in the morning. Tonight, you will be brought food in your quarters, so you may rest from your long journey." Haldir bowed slightly. "If you need anything at all, please ask." The other elves bowed back and Rayah curtsied.

"Thank you for escorting us so diligently, March warden." Rayah said respectfully. Haldir smirked slightly and nodded his head.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed! A few points:

I am not a Tolkien scholar, so most of what I know I have either read in The Hobbit, watched in one of the movies, or googled. Please forgive me if I am not 100% accurate!

This is going to be obviously AU. This whole story design is completely out of my head, so the elves are not going to be 100% faithful to the books. Yes, my Mirkwood elves are a bit on the rough side, Thranduil is an ass… but really, I got the impression that was more his nature from the movies.

If I am going to have any kind of romance in here, the elves are going to have to be a bit flexible. I am going to make it believable, and it will end up being a slow burn. Strangely enough I have no idea who Rayah will end up with, or she may not end up with anyone. I am going to let the story take me. It would be more realistic for her to end up in love with a human, but unfortunately, she has an elven long life so that just won't work.

I work full time in the military, have a three-month-old baby, and am in a Master's degree program so when I get a chapter out, it may be short and it may take a while to post. Please don't abandon me! Cheer me on! I will post if I know people are waiting on me.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who commented! In the first chapter, I threw some Sindarin in there and got a comment asking what it meant; _"All na-eithel dilthen er" _ **(All is well little one) **and _Siniath cuil iar cuil." _**(new life, old life). ** I will give a warning… this chapter has some possible trigger warning. If you have trouble reading about school violence, stop reading before Rayah looks at the mirror. You have been warned.

The elves of Lothlorien were much more laid back and accommodating towards Rayah than she was anticipating. They all spoke Common with her and politely asked her about William. She still had not gotten over the beauty of the village, and she was excited to see more.

That evening, she laid in a beautiful king-sized bed and stretched her tiny frame as far as it could reach, not touching any side. She pinched herself, so she would not fall asleep before feeding her baby and putting him to sleep first. As she was laying the sleeping infant in the crib provided for her in the room, a knock came at the door. She hurried over to open it before the knock woke William up.

"Good evening Miss Rayah. I wanted to check in on you and make sure you were settled in." Lord Glorfindel said brightly.

"Thank you, my Lord. That is very kind. We are very comfortable." Rayah whispered. "William has just laid down to sleep."

"I see, well excellent then. I will collect you in the morning for breakfast before we meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." He whispered back. Rayah smiled and nodded enthusiastically. If breakfast was anything like the meal she had been given, she was excited. Weeks of eating nothing but dried fruit and lamas bread had taken a toll on her digestive system. The dinner she had been given was full of sweet meat, freshly baked bread, salad, and a fruit she had never seen before, but she would have likened it to an apple mixed with a pear. It was delicious!

"Have a restful sleep Lord Glorfindel." Rayah whispered earnestly. He bowed and departed for his own room a few feet away. With William asleep, her belly full, and plans made for the morning; Rayah slept like a rock.

The next morning, she woke early and hurried to get her and William ready for the day. She chose a simple yellow dress for her and a royal blue onesie for William. Once she was done brushing and braiding her long hair, she finished the look by weaving some yellow flowers that she found through the braid. Satisfied with how she and William looked, she picked him up and headed out of the door in time to meet Lord Glorfindel.

"Good Morning Miss Rayah. You look beautiful." He smiled that glowing smile that made her blush.

"Good morning Lord Glorfindel." She responded with a big smile. He motioned towards a path in front of them and she began to walk.

"We will be eating in the great hall, and then we have a private meeting with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Lord Glorfindel gently placed his hand on her back to lead her towards the great hall.

"Is there anything I should know about them?" Rayah asked nervously.

"Lady Galadriel can see into your heart, so I would not recommend being deceptive. She is very wise but often does not say things clearly. Be clear, be truthful, and be respectful and the meeting will go well." Lord Glorfindel opened a large door and ushered Rayah inside a huge room filled with long wooden tables where elves sat eating breakfast and chatting. He held a chair out for her and she sat down with William on her lap. "Please, let me get you a plate. Rest here." Before Rayah could protest, he was gone. She felt a bit ridiculous having a nobleman wait on her, but she took the time to process his warning. She really had no reason to lie, and she had been truthful since she had arrived in this strange world. Rayah was nervous though, because she had no idea what to expect.

"Here you are!" Lord Glorfindel returned with two plates piled high with cheese and bread, fruits, and pastries. She stared at it all in shock. "I hope this is satisfactory." Lord Glorfindel said, looking at her expression. She looked up at him and saw confusion.

"This is a lot of food." She giggled slightly, making him relax.

"You have barely eaten anything in weeks. You deserve to eat as much as your stomach will allow." He countered. Rayah shook her head and smiled, reaching for some more of that delicious fruit she had the night before.

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. For everything you have done for us." She said quietly, full of emotion. He didn't respond but took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Rayah blushed again.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were not what Rayah was expecting. They glowed like Lord Glorfindel and were as stunning. Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful female Rayah had ever laid eyes on and she could not help but stare unabashedly. It took her a full minute to remember her manners and she nearly fell down attempting to curtsied. This made Lady Galadriel smile warmly and pat an empty seat that was next to her.

"Come, little one. Sit here next to me. There is no need to be so formal." She said, with a voice like a harp. Rayah nearly stumbled again but managed to sit down in the seat offered and put William on her lap. "May I hold your baby?" She asked with a beautiful smile. Rayah nodded and handed William to the Lady. William stared at Lady Galadriel for a long moment before breaking out in a wide smile and a fit of giggles. Lady Galadriel held him close in a hug and kissed his forehead. "I have not held a baby this small since my own daughter was an infant. They are so precious at this age and it is a pity that it doesn't last longer." She said warmly, softly stroking William's blonde hair. He fell asleep in her arms quickly and Lady Galadriel made no move to hand him back. She was enjoying this beautiful child in her arms.

"Lady Galadriel, King Thranduil said that you may be able to tell me how I got here." Rayah started hesitantly. Lady Galadriel thought for a moment before responding.

"I can tell you my theories, I can tell you what the Valar prize, and I can show you your last moments if you chose to see them." She looked at Rayah seriously. "Nothing can change what has passed, and if you should choose to re-awaken those memories, you must live with them from here on."

"I really need to know. I had a life and a future where I came from." Rayah responded, looking at her hands which were in her lap.

"Yes, child. You also have a life and a future where you ended up. I see many potential paths for you to follow in the life you have been given. Some of them are beautiful and are filled with light and love. Some are dark and lead to pain and destruction. Tonight, I will show you your past… but tomorrow, you will choose your future." Lady Galadriel stood gracefully and carefully placed the sleeping baby in Rayah's arms. "When the sun sets, meet me here and I will show you my mirror." Lord Celeborn stood and took his wife's arm. "Lord Glorfindel, thank you for being so kind to her, and I know you wish to keep her safe, but this journey is one she must take alone just as you had." Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left Lord Glorfindel and Rayah sitting in the garden.

"That was intense." Rayah said finally, breaking the ice. Lord Glorfindel stood and helped Rayah to her feet.

"Come, I will show you around. Would you like me to carry William?" She smiled warmly at him at the offer.

"I would love to see Lothlorien and have your company Lord Glorfindel. I need to get used to carrying this chubby boy, or else I will never build muscle. Thank you for your offer." Lord Glorfindel led the way, pointing out landmarks and interesting vegetation.

"This tree is six thousand years old." Lord Glorfindel said, pointing to an enormous tree at the edge of Lothlorien. Rayah's jaw hung open at that.

"Six THOUSAND?" She stared at the massive trunk and rich dark color.

"Its life force is beautiful and calm." He placed a hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. Rayah watched him quietly, taking in the entire scene. She was in a beautiful place, filled with lovely creatures, holding a baby she loved more than anything she had ever loved before. A smile came to her face and she put her hand on the massive trunk and closed her eyes too. She could not feel the same thing Lord Glorfindel could, but she could feel the peace of the forest surround her. It was different here than Mirkwood, calmer.

"Why are the trees different here? Mirkwood feels… different." Rayah asked quietly.

"Mirkwood used to be known as the Greenwood. There is a darkness in the woods that has been spreading for some time." Lord Glorfindel said sadly. "King Thranduil and his guard battle the darkness every day." He took his hand down and opened his eyes. "Come little one, let's get some lunch."

Rayah had a good lunch and went back to her room to put William down for a nap. While he was sleeping, she sat outside of her room and listened to the sounds of the village. She closed her eyes and sat down on the cool ground, with her back against her door.

_"Are you so used to sleeping in the woods, that a bed is no longer satisfactory?"_ a voice broke her out of her musings. Haldir the March warden was standing before her in his warden uniform. Rayah smiled up at him and shook her head.

_"I was just relaxing and listening to Lothlorien. How are you today, March warden?"_ Haldir sat down beside her and looked towards the village.

_"I am well. Are you enjoying your stay?"_ Rayah nodded vigorously.

_"I love it here. I wish I could stay longer."_ She said earnestly.

_"Why do you not just stay here? This could be your home if you chose it."_ Haldir looked at her curiously.

_"His Majesty forbids it."_ She stopped herself before she could roll her eyes.

_"Why?"_ Haldir was confused. He knew that the Elvenking had no real love for humans, so her absence could be a blessing.

_"I have not finished serving my sentence."_ Rayah said dryly.

_"Have you committed a crime?"_ Haldir was shocked.

_"I was dropped into Mirkwood by the Valar and that constitutes as 'trespassing'. So, I must remain in Mirkwood until such time as His Majesty sees fit."_ Rayah really did roll her eyes at the last bit. This made Haldir smirk.

_"That hardly seems fair."_ He commented

_"It isn't fair!"_ she practically shouted_. "I didn't ask to be plucked from my world and dropped naked in a forest of a King who hates humans."_ She grumbled.

_"Are you locked in his famous dungeon?" _

_"I was. But Lord Aranel and Lord Aeson managed to get me free from there and living in their home as a maid. They have been really kind to me, but I am annoyed I can't live with humans. No offense, but I really don't belong in this world."_ Rayah closed her eyes and leaned back against the door.

_"Perhaps. Or maybe you are exactly where you are meant to be."_ Haldir stood and offered a hand to Rayah. She took it and he helped her up. _"Our kind never do anything unless there is a purpose behind it. There is a reason King Thranduil has decided to keep you in Mirkwood, you must be patient to find that answer."_ They were interrupted by William's cry.

_"Baby is awake. Thank you for the conversation, March warden."_ Rayah bowed her head and opened her door.

_"Enjoy your stay, Miss Rayah."_ Haldir bowed and left.

That evening, she decided to skip dinner. Her stomach was in knots and she didn't think she could handle food before meeting with Lady Galadriel. She made her way over to Lord Glorfindel's room right before sunset. She knocked, and the door was opened quickly. Lord Glorfindel looked as if he had just woken from a nap. His long blonde hair was tousled, and he was wearing pants and a loose tunic that was opened in a V in front, giving Rayah a glimpse of his collar bone. Rayah averted her eyes and stammered.

"Lord Glorfindel, I am sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could take your offer of watching William while I met with Lady Galadriel but if you are too busy…" Lord Glorfindel ran a hand through his long hair and gave a dramatic yawn.

"I would be happy to watch William! I am glad you woke me, actually. I have been sleeping most of the afternoon and had meant to wake up much earlier." He took William from her arms and gave him a tickle which made William giggle. "It is important to see Lady Galadriel alone. I will keep him safe and entertained until you return." Rayah smiled and thanked him profusely. She then set out, following the same path she had taken that morning to the garden. When she arrived, she noticed that Lady Galadriel was already there.

"Good evening, Lady Galadriel." She curtsied and walked up to her.

"Good evening little one. Come, let us walk." She began down a path and Rayah quickened her pace to keep up. "_Let us speak in Common from here on. It is important you understand what I tell you. Your question of why you were chosen is complicated. The Valar are wise and somewhat fickle. They chose you because they believe you have qualities that could benefit the beings of this world. Your life ended in your world and instead of peace, they took your soul and the soul of your son and… repurposed you both. The reason you have been sent here may not be known to you for a thousand years, but it will be revealed in time. The Valar prize courage, loyalty, and personal sacrifice in the face of danger." _She turned and faced Rayah. They were in a clearing and there was a raised podium with a shiny sphere on top in front of her. _"If you chose to look at your past, there is no going back to not knowing. This pain you will carry with you." _ Rayah nodded and walked with Lady Galadriel to the mirror. Lady Galadriel picked up a pitcher of water and poured it on the mirror. _"Step forward and see."_ Rayah stepped forward and looked down into the shimmering water.

"Fire alarm! Line up behind the door, I will lead us out." Rayah said. The class lined up the way they were supposed to and Rayah opened the door. She could tell immediately something was wrong.

"Shooter! Shooter!" she heard someone scream and then a volley of gunfire followed. She shoved her students back into the classroom and slammed the door.

"Derrick, Tomas help me move the desk against the door. Alex, Carmen, and DeAngelo open the windows and break the screens out." She commanded, trying to keep her voice calm. She was responsible for these children and she was not going to lose a single one.

The gunfire started getting louder as the desk was put against the door. Suddenly, the bullets started going through the door and everyone ducked to the ground. Rayah slammed her body against the desk and held it in place.

"GO! Get out of here!" She yelled, and the students started piling out of the windows. A bullet ripped through her right shoulder and she cried out. She would hold the desk until every student was safe, no matter what.

"Ma'am! Let's go!" Derrick yelled. He was the last one.

"I am right behind you, go!" She shouted back, and he jumped out of the window. Another bullet pierced her back and she started crawling towards the windows. The pain was starting to make it hard to breathe but she kept crawling. From behind her, she heard the door being kicked open and the desk moving. Then she heard boots walking up behind her and she stopped crawling.

"Well… well… well… look at what we have here." The voice sounded familiar but Rayah couldn't concentrate. "Guess you won't be failing anyone ever again." She felt the gun barrel at the back of her head.

"Please… Don't" she cried weakly. She finally placed the voice. Eddy Mickle. He was in her class last year and she failed him. He was always late and never turned in assignments.

"Goodbye." He said in a manic, sing-song voice and pulled the trigger.

Rayah gasped and fell to the ground crying. She had died a horrible, painful, terrifying death at the hands of a young man who was so troubled.

_"You saved the lives of twenty children. All of them grew up to be strong and capable people, including one who would go on to lead your country. Your sacrifice made it, so they all lived."_ Lady Galadriel said softly and helped Rayah off of the ground. _"You are remembered as a hero." _

_ "What should I do now?" _ Rayah whispered, still shaken.

_"Live happily, raise your son, and be open to your destiny because your future is here."_


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chapter, but I returned back to work from maternity leave, so I haven't had a lot of time. I promise the next one will be twice as long!

Rayah was in a daze the whole walk back to the living quarters. She kept going over the scene of her own death in her mind. Eddy had been a quiet kid, very troubled and came from a family with known drug addictions. She had tried so hard to reach out to him, but he had refused to do any assignment she gave him and ended up having to fail him. She remembered the look on his face when he came at her with the gun; gleeful and deranged. Rayah thought she may have that image burned into her mind forever.

She could no longer pretend that this all was some elaborate hoax, she was dead. Her son had died with her, and some supernatural beings had plucked their souls from her world and put them in this one. She was having a hard time trying to figure out why, because even though she had stopped Eddy from killing her students, she had not done anything to stop him. Why had she been chosen to come to this world? It was all confusing and depressing to her and just thinking about her painful and terrifying death made her shudder.

"Rayah. Are you all right? Rayah!" Lord Glorfindel shook her shoulder lightly. Rayah looked up and found herself in front of Lord Glorfindel's room. She didn't remember walking there.

"No." she said simply, and then broke down in sobs. Lord Glorfindel caught her easily and helped her into his room. He sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her. The tears were flowing from her eyes and she could not stop the heart wrenching sobs coming from her chest.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, taking her hand.

"I died. I died horribly." She said miserably, looking him in the eyes. "I was killed by a student of mine. Eddy killed me and killed my baby." She cried and then looked around frantically. Lord Glorfindel realized what she was looking for and got up quickly to retrieve her son who was sleeping deeply on a small couch. He carefully picked up the sleeping baby and brought him over to her.

"He is alive and well, and so are you." He whispered. "I am the only person who knows how you feel right now, and I cannot say I did not act in the same way as you. My death came at the hands of a dreaded enemy and when I awoke, so many years had passed that all of those whom I had loved were gone. Like you, I had to start over again in a strange new world and I promise you, peace will come." Lord Glorfindel tucked William into her arms and wiped the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Why did they choose me?" She asked, the tears were subsiding.

"Only time will tell." He responded. Rayah nodded and stood.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." She smiled at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Miss Rayah, it is an honor to care for little William. I hope you will consider me a friend from now on, I would like it if we could be less formal and you just call me Glorfindel." Rayah looked dumbfounded at the glowing Lord.

"I would very much like to be your friend, but I wouldn't want to be rude and drop your honorific so suddenly." Lord Glorfindel smiled.

"Well how about if it is just us? Would you feel confident talking to me as a friend when others are not near?" Rayah thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Good! Go and rest, Rayah." She nodded again and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Glorfindel." She said softly and went towards her own room. He smiled at her retreating form and closed his door.

For the next week, Rayah explored Lothlorien and enjoyed the freedom of being in such a lovely country. She did not see Lady Galadriel or her husband for the rest of her trip but thought it was probably for the best. Lord Glorfindel spent a lot of time with her and often took her on picnics in the shaded woods. Three weeks before her scheduled departure, they took lunch in a beautiful garden near the warden training grounds. They could see the wardens practicing their archery and swordsmanship and Rayah asked her new friend questions about their stances and techniques.

"I am glad I am not expected to use a sword or a bow, I would most likely trip and impale myself." Rayah said with a laugh. Lord Glorfindel laughed too and picked up a piece of cake.

"Anyone can learn swordsmanship, Rayah." He reasoned.

"I am the least graceful, least coordinated woman you will ever meet. One time, I was playing a game with my friends called Soccer. It is a game where you kick an inflated ball around a big grass field and try and score it in your opponent's net. There are several people on each team and you are supposed to pass the ball to your teammates or steal the ball from the other team with just your feet." She began

"That sounds like an excellent game." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well if you are coordinated, it is a lot of fun. But I am not. I kept getting run over by the other players. They would actually run me over like I wasn't even there. I thought I was a ghost after a while." Lord Glorfindel burst out a laugh. "Well they finally decided maybe it would be better if I was a goalie. So, my job was to stand in front of the net and prevent the ball from going into it."

"Seems easy enough." He said with a smile.

"For most people. For me, though… not so much. One of the players kicked the ball so hard, it hit me straight in the face and knocked me backwards into the goal." She finished with a blush.

"No! Were you injured?" He asked, with the decency to look appalled.

"It broke my nose, but the worst part was they counted it as a goal because the ball was in the net." Lord Glorfindel tried to hide his laughter but it wasn't convincing.

"It's not funny!" she protested, but with a laugh.

"It is very funny Rayah." He laughed heartily, making William laugh along too. This made Rayah start giggling and soon they were laughing so hard that they couldn't stop.

"I must have missed an excellent joke." A voice shook them out of their mirth.

"Marchwarden!" Rayah said with a big smile. "Will you join us for desert?"

"Thank you for the invitation, Miss Rayah, but I am here on business I am afraid. You have been summoned home by King Thranduil. You will leave in the morning." Rayah's face fell and Haldir felt regret at having to deliver the news.

"Why so suddenly?" Lord Glorfindel asked, his smile gone.

"I do not know. The letter specified that they make haste to Mirkwood and travel at a brisk pace, but not the reason." Haldir replied. "I must go alert the King's Guard of your travels. Please excuse me." He bowed and headed off towards the main village.

"This is sad news, indeed." Lord Glorfindel said tightly. "I will not be able to travel to Mirkwood with you this time. I am needed in Imladris." Rayah looked up at her new friend sadly.

"When will we be able to see you again?" her voice shook slightly. She had gotten along so well with this unlikely friend that she felt like she had known him her entire life.

"I hope that King Thranduil will allow you to travel to Imladris in the future. It is such a beautiful place, and there are many friends I would like to introduce you to. Let us write to each other frequently, until we are together again." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush.

"I would like that." She smiled, noticing that he had not released her hand. They sat like that in quiet contemplation until the sun started to descend.

"Come. You need to prepare for your journey." Lord Glorfindel stood and started packing away their picnic basket. Rayah stood and picked up William who was playing with some wildflowers. Once they were packed up, he took the basked up in his left hand, and took her hand in his right. Rayah didn't know how to respond to such an intimate gesture but didn't hate it either. They walked in comfortable silence all the way back to their rooms. When they reached Rayah's door, he released her hand and told her that he would come over before she went to bed to say goodnight. She nodded and headed in to pack her things.

That evening, after everything had been packed and sent to the stables to be readied for the morning, she put William to bed and went outside to sit and enjoy her last night time view of the beautiful village. It was cool and quiet, and the air smelled of sweet spices cooking and wildflowers. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, listening to the night creatures start to wake. She could call this place home, so easily. If she didn't have a guard and a fickle King trying to rush her out, she would stay a hundred years.

"You look at peace." A voice broke the silence. She looked up and saw Lord Glorfindel standing in front of her.

"I am at peace." She returned. Closing her eyes once more, enjoying his comforting presence.

"That night you came to my door, with sorrow in your eyes and pain in your heart… I worried for you." He sat down next to her and their shoulders touched.

"I am not completely okay with what happened to me. It was so horrible. But I know now that I can only move forward and there was nothing I could have done differently. I will always have those images in my head and I know I will dream of that death for a thousand years, but I have been given a second life and a second chance at making myself into someone new." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I am going to miss my friend, though." She smiled.

"I shall miss you too." He responded quietly. They looked at each other for a long moment and she felt him leaning towards her. She felt herself leaning towards him. Rayah could feel his breath on her face and smell his woodland smell.

"Miss Rayah." A voice sounded suddenly, breaking the spell and making them move apart. Cluym stood in front of them, looking annoyed. Rayah shook her head and stood up.

"Yes?" She had not seen him since she got there. His sudden appearance was unusual and annoying.

"Change of plans. We are leaving now. Gather your son and meet us by the stables." Cluym said sternly.

"Now? It's nearly dark." Lord Glorfindel stood and squared up in front of Cluym.

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel. I have noticed." He responded with badly concealed sarcasm. "The orders are to make haste, and so we shall."

"You intend on riding hard towards Mirkwood, in the dark, with a civilian woman who can barely ride a horse and a small baby. Are you mad?" Lord Glorfindel raised his voice.

"She is our responsibility, not yours. We will ensure she arrives exactly where and when His Majesty commands." Cluym responded. Rayah watched the two elves get more and more riled up and felt like they would draw swords soon.

"We will be ready shortly. I will meet you at the stables." She said finally, breaking the tension.

"Absolutely not. It is dangerous to travel at night, even with an armed guard." Lord Glorfindel took her hand and pulled her to his side. "You will travel in the morning, and not a moment sooner." He challenged. Cluym looked thunderous but realized this battle was not going to be won.

"Very well. We will be mounted and leaving the gates by first light. If you are late, I will see to it that you return to your cell in the dungeon." Cluym sent a dark look towards Rayah and stomped off. Rayah sighed and hung her head.

"Excellent. Now he hates me even more." She said sadly.

"Traveling at night is dangerous, even for experienced fighters. I could not let you go into such danger unnecessarily." He reasoned. Rayah nodded and stretched her back, noticing that he still had her hand. She looked down at their joined hands confused, and then looked back up at him.

"I should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." She said softly, trying to dispel the butterflies gathering in her belly.

"Yes. You should rest." He agreed but didn't release her hand.

"Well. Good night, Glorfindel." She smiled at him. He returned the smile and then stepped towards her, closing the distance. He caressed her face with his free hand and looked into her eyes. She was fire engine red at this point and had forgotten how to breathe.

"Good night, Rayah." He whispered and closed the distance between their lips. He tasted like honeysuckle. He kissed her with more passion and tenderness than she had ever experienced in her entire life. Her body molded into his and she reached her arms up and around his neck. He deepened the kiss and brought his hands to the small of her back. After the most delicious two minutes of her entire life, Rayah broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"I must part from you before I am unable to." He whispered huskily. The tone of his voice made her knees weak. "I will miss you, my Rayah. Please don't forget me." He took a step back and looked at her.

"I highly doubt I will be able to forget you… and THAT." She said breathlessly. This made him laugh. "Goodnight." She said and retreated into her room. When she closed the door, she slid down to the floor. She had NEVER been kissed like that before and she felt like her entire body was on fire. There would be no easy sleeping tonight.


	10. Chapter 9

Morning came too quickly but she was ready by the stables before Cluym arrived with his signature scowl. She responded with a bright smile and a warm greeting. He ignored her and pulled his horse out of the stall to tack up. Rayah tightened the wrap keeping her sleeping baby tight across her chest and went to pull out her mount. She had gotten good at tacking up and made sure everything sat correctly so she didn't hurt the mare's back. When the others came in, she was finishing putting the last of her packs securely behind the saddle and led the horse from the stable. The others were just as quiet as Cluym but less grumpy. Elashor helped Rayah up on Maesa and they all began walking towards the front gates where Haldir and Lord Glorfindel were waiting.

"Safe journey to you all." Haldir said with a bow. The company nodded respectfully in return. Lord Glorfindel looked at Rayah sadly.

"Until we meet again, Miss Rayah." He met her gaze and she wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"We must go now." Cluym announced and kicked his horse into a trot out the gate. Everyone else followed suit and they left the beautiful elven village behind them.

Two days of an accelerated pace was hard on Rayah and William because she couldn't feed him as often as he wanted to be fed or change him has often as he needed to be changed which made him much grumpier than normal. This annoyed Cluym more and more and often snapped at Rayah to keep him quiet. She, in turn, began losing her patience with him and snapping back about being rushed through the journey with a baby.

"Keep him quiet! Do you want all the orcs of Mordor upon us?" Cluym growled at Rayah.

"We have been traveling for SIX hours. My horse is tired, my baby is hungry, and I am exhausted! If we don't take a rest soon, I am turning around and going back the Lothlorien." Rayah countered angrily.

"We have orders from his Majesty to make extreme haste back to Mirkwood, and that is what we will do." Rayah had enough and pulled Maesa into a halt. She swiftly dismounted and began taking Maesa's tack off her sweaty and tired back. "What are you doing?! Get back on immediately." Cluym shouted at Rayah, and she ignored him in favor of changing William's dirty diaper. Cluym got off his horse and marched over to Rayah. He grabbed her arm and she turned quickly and slapped him across his face.

"I don't care if the King said to be back today… I am going to rest my horse and take care of my child. If you don't like it, then leave." Rayah was furious. The others in the company looked nervously at each other. Cluym looked as if he wanted nothing more than to smack Rayah back, but then regained his composure.

"Twenty minutes." He started at Rayah menacingly. Rayah stared back, unflinching. She then sat down in a shaded area and began feeding her baby.

The rest of the trip went the same way. Cluym would ride them hard towards Mirkwood and when Rayah was done with the ridiculous pace, she would stop her horse and get off no matter where they were. Cluym was so fed up with her by the time they reached the gates of the village that he rode behind Maesa, urging her into a canter and riding so close that Rayah couldn't stop her even if she wanted to.

"Finally." Elashor grumbled when they finally entered Mirkwood. He wanted to hit both of them. Rayah dismounted and handed Maesa to a stable hand who was waiting to take her. She took an apple she had kept out of her pocket and fed it to the mare.

"Miss Rayah, you are needed at the palace hospital." A guard came up to her and steered her towards the palace, much to her dismay. She desperately needed a bath and a seat that wasn't moving.

"Why?" She asked, frustration seeping into her voice.

"Orders." He responded. She was sick to death of 'orders' by this point and the next person who 'ordered' her to do something was going to get what was coming to them. The guard did not care what she thought of orders though and he practically dragged her towards the medical wing.

"Rayah!" A familiar voice called her, and she turned to see Healer Nindr coming towards her. She softened her features and melted into his hug. "I am so glad you are here." He said wearily, hugging her harder.

"What is going on? I took a two-week trip in five days because His Majesty "ordered" us to have a quick pace." Rayah wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

"It's Gwyer." He said tiredly. Rayah left his embrace and looked up into his tired face. "Her mental condition has deteriorated so badly that she does not recognize her family or Lord Aeson. She needs to be restrained and monitored constantly. It is becoming dangerous to leave her in this state, so we plan on inducing labor early." Rayah gasped. "She will not be able to care for the baby or feed her, so we are hoping that you will feed the baby until we come up with a better solution. You are the only nursing mother in Mirkwood."

"Of course, I will." Rayah grasped Healer Nindr's hand and gave it a squeeze. Healer Nindr smiled warmly and patted Rayah's head fondly.

"Thank you, sweet girl. I don't know what we would do without you. Go home and rest for now, your journey has been long and rushed. If everything goes well and the baby is born alive, we will call for you." Rayah wiped a tear from her eye. There was a good chance that this baby would not survive being born early and hear heart hurt for Lord Aeson. She nodded and turned to go home. She needed to rest and cuddle her baby a bit tighter.

Gwyer was induced using a potion of herbs and it progressed quickly. She was not in the right frame of mind to know what was going on but followed instructions to push. The baby was born at 3am and screamed with a set of fully developed lungs to everyone's relief. She was cleaned up and wrapped in warm blankets. Gwyer was started on mood stabilizing medication provided by her parents who had come to be close with her. The baby, whom Lord Aeson named Allannia was given to Rayah to nurse.

"How is she, physically?" Rayah asked Healer Nindr.

"It is far too early to see if she will take on the mental illness that her mother has, but unfortunately she has inherited a rare genetic trait that has left her blind." Healer Nindr sat down heavily next to Rayah.

"Blind?!" Rayah gasped and stared down at the perfect little baby girl in her arms.

"I am afraid so." He responded, putting his head in his hands. "Lord Aeson has been informed, as well as Gwyer's family. They have decided to take Gwyer back with them and sail to the west." Rayah narrowed her eyes.

"What about Allannia?" She asked.

"She will stay here with Lord Aeson. They do not want her." He said softly. "It is extremely uncommon for babies to be rejected by their families, but this is not a usual family. Lord Aeson loves his daughter, no matter what troubles she has."

"I will take care of her and treat her as if she were my own." Rayah declared. She had tears streaming down her face and she kissed the top of the sleeping elfling's head. Allannia would have a good life and grow up loved and appreciated, Rayah was determined.

Rayah was able to take Allannia home that evening and set up the crib in her room. She now had two babies to feed and care for, which meant sleep was quickly becoming a thing of the past. Allannia needed feeding every two hours, and her cried woke up William who would then need to be cuddled back to sleep. After a few nights of this, Lord Aeson suggested William sleep in his room so that he could get back to sleeping through the night. Rayah tried to protest but Lord Aeson made good points and eventually Rayah gave in.

"You are feeding and raising my daughter, it is the least I can do. William is a good baby, it is not a trouble." Lord Aeson patted Rayah's shoulder.

Gwyer and her family left as soon as she was stable enough to travel. She never once asked to see her daughter or her husband. Lord Aeson was kind and warm to the strange elves but they wanted no part of him.

"Do elves get divorced?" Rayah asked Morwen on the day Gwyer left.

"Divorced? No that is a human habit. Elves usually only marry once. There are sometimes exceptions if one of the couple dies, but it is very rare. Usually in those instances, a second marriage is politically advantageous." Morwen said, cutting onions. Rayah had Allannia in her baby carrier across her chest and William on a mat in the corner playing with blocks… well mostly putting the blocks in his mouth.

"That is so sad. Poor Lord Aeson." She sighed and continued cutting peppers.

"I have to agree with your statement, actually. He deserves to have love." Rayah finished her chopping just as Allannia began to cry to be fed.

"She is much more vocal than William was at her age." Rayah laughed.

"Every baby is different, and this one cannot see at all." Morwen pointed out. Rayah adjusted the baby so she could feed easily and sat down.

"Maybe this is why I was sent here." Morwen looked up at the now pensive Rayah.

"That may be so. Perhaps it was not you that needed life, but this little one. Or maybe William has a big role to play in the future. It is best not to speculate on the plans the Valor have for you." Rayah shrugged.

Four days later, Rayah and Allannia were beginning to have a routine down. She was gaining weight steadily and fussing less. Lord Aeson held her as often as he could, even though his duties often took him out for long hours. Rayah was sitting by the fire, working on learning to read Sindarin when the door burst open and Cluym came in.

"Cluym! You scared me half to death." Allannia began to cry and William's lip started quivering.

"Where are Aeson and Lord Aranel?" He acted as though there were not crying babies in the room.

"Lord Aeson is at the market, and Lord Aranel is upstairs in his study." She said, annoyed. Cluym took two stairs at a time and raced up to Lord Aranel's study. "What on earth?" Rayah asked, while trying to calm two crying babies. Shortly, Cluym and Lord Aranel raced down the stairs and out the door, making the quieting babies start up again. "Really?!" she shouted at the door.

Later that night, Lord Aranel came home looking haggard. His eyes were red, and he looked as if he had been crying. Rayah had finally gotten the babies to sleep when Lord Aranel asked to speak with her. They went into his study and he closed the door.

"Gwyer and her family were attacked by Orcs on the main road. There were no survivors." Rayah gasped and sat down in a big leather chair. "Aeson, Cluym and the others are hunting down the orcs as we speak. There were three Mirkwood guards who were killed as well, so his Majesty has ordered a month-long mourning period in honor of those slain. I will ask you to remain close to the house from now on. Orcs are becoming bolder and have gotten very close to our border." Rayah nodded, tears in her eyes. She never like Gwyer, but she never wanted any harm to come to her. "Aeson is very distraught over the whole thing. He did not love Gwyer, but she was his responsibility and he feel like he failed her. Please be kind to him."

"Of course." She whispered. "If there is anything, I can do at all, please let me know." Lord Aranel nodded and bid her good night. She went up to her room and when she was in her bed, she cried for the lives lost.

The slain elves were buried in the forest with a clear view of the stars. The mourning period was beautiful and filled with sorrowful music and stories of their lives. Rayah made sure Lord Aeson ate enough every day, prodding him to eat more when he felt sad.

"You are going to make me fat." He complained one day. She nudged the second helping of dinner closer to him.

"Nonsense. You are out there fighting every day, you need your strength." She reasoned, and he laughed softly.

"Rayah, you are every bit a mother." He smiled at her.

"Yes I am. Now eat!" She laughed. He complied, and she finished what was left on her plate. "When does mail come from Rivendale?" she asked Lord Aranel.

"It came last week, actually. Were you expecting something?" he looked up at her.

"I wrote Lord Glorfindel and was expecting a response. He must be busy I guess." She smiled, trying not to show her disappointment. Lord Aranel narrowed his eyes and studied her carefully.

"Miss Rayah. I am going to ask you something and I expect an honest answer." He said seriously, making Rayah nervous. "Did anything romantic occur between Lord Glorfindel and yourself?" Rayah blanched and could not meet Lord Aranel's eyes.

"He kissed me on the last night I was in Lothlorien." She managed. "That is all though… I didn't do anything more." She choked out.

"That scoundrel." He growled. "I am not angry with you, Rayah." He changed his tone when he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "He should have known better than to lead you on. You will not be receiving any love letters from him, because he is engaged." Rayah's head snapped up to meet Lord Aranel's eyes.

"Engaged?" she asked softly, the tears threating to spill over. Lord Aranel looked at Rayah and nodded his head sadly.

"Yes. It has been a long engagement." Rayah stood suddenly and asked to be excused. She gave the excuse of needing to feed Allannia. She ran up to her room and when the door was safely shut, she burst into tears and fell to the floor. She had been an idiot to think that Lord Glorfindel could possibly have feelings for her. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces and she wept.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for my long absence! With COVID and my master's classes and a BABY… I haven't had more than 10 minutes to myself. I am finally getting on a normal schedule and I will be finishing this story no matter what! It may be a bunch of shorter chapters, but I will make it count. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please keep in mind that the known characters are going to be a bit different than the books/movies, because I have to mold them into situations with my own characters and since I can't get into their heads, I gotta make it up a bit. Stay healthy and safe everyone!

News of Lord Glorfindel's engagement was shocking and depressing for Rayah. In the back of her mind, she knew that an elf who was probably over a thousand years old really wouldn't be interested in a human single mom, but it still stung that he had strung her along like that. She really was naïve. Especially when it came to males. Rayah didn't want to seem like a stupid little girl who's crush broke her heart, so she emerged from her room with a dry face and with her chin held high. She could be sad when she didn't have things that needed to be done.

While she was finishing up with the dishes, she felt Morwen behind her. Morwen took up the last of the dishes and shooed her away.

"Go be with the babies and get off your feet." She commanded. Rayah smiled and headed off to the parlor where Lord Aranel was entertaining the little ones. When she walked in, she saw Lord Aranel on the floor with Allannia on her tummy and William sitting next to her putting a wooden spoon in his mouth.

"Nananananana" William said when she walked in. This caused Rayah to stop and stare open mouthed at her son.

"Did he just say…?" she started…

"He said Nana!" Lord Aranel laughed and ruffled the baby's soft mop of hair. "What a clever boy!" Rayah went to her baby and lifted him up in the air. He giggled and grabbed at her face.

"Oh my little Will! I love you!" Rayah spun him around, which intensified his giggles.

Later that evening, when the babies were asleep, and the house was quiet, Rayah went to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She realized that she was not alone. Lord Aeson was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Without saying a word, she got out a second cup and put the kettle in the fire. She prepared the tea and when the water boiled, she poured it over the leaves and added a little honey in hers. She put the cup in front of Lord Aeson and she sat down across from him.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said. He looked up with a confused expression. "It means I would like to know what you are thinking about." She clarified. He took the cup of tea in his hands and brought it to his mouth. He blew on the hot liquid a bit before taking a small sip.

"I shouldn't have married. I love my Ada but this whole marriage was a mistake. Did you know that I have an older brother?" He looked at her and put his cup down.

"I have heard Morwen mention it, but I don't know anything about him."

"His name is Amyer. He is over a hundred years older than I am. He was born when my parents were pretty young. Amyer was supposed to be the heir, but he and Ada fought over an arranged marriage. Ada wanted Amyer to marry a noble elf from Lothlorien, but on the eve of their engagement, he broke it off. Amyer went off to join the Rangers and he hasn't been back. Sometimes I think, if I was as stubborn as Amyer, I would have never married… she wouldn't have been killed…" he trailed off.

"Lord Aeson. I believe that everything happens for a reason. My very existence in this world is proof of that. I believe that your daughter was supposed to be born and the events leading up to and after that event have been planned. Horrible things happen to those who don't deserve it, but we must use these things to grow strong and become better. What happened to Gwyer was not your fault. Her family chose to take her on that road, despite warnings that it was not safe. Those orcs chose to take her life. The Valor chose to call her soul." Rayah finished and took his hand in hers.

"Miss Rayah… thank you." He said softly. They finished their tea and headed to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Lord Aeson." She called softly.

"Goodnight."

Time passed quickly for Rayah and her unusual little family. William had begun to walk and say words like "Nana" which was her, "Arrn" for Lord Aranel, "Ahsa" for Lord Aeson, "Mo" for Morwen, and "Allie" for Allannia. Allannia was growing tall and strong, and even though she did not have sight, that did not stop her from learning to crawl early and finding her voice. Life with two babies under a year old was chaotic, but amazing and Rayah loved her strange new life. One evening, she got a message from the King.

Human,

Come to my study immediately.

Your King.

She rolled her eyes at the message. Honestly, he could have just told the messenger to tell her this instead of wasting parchment. "Your King" was debatable as well. She found the only looking glass in the home and practiced her "polite subject" smile a few times before leaving the children in Morwen's care and heading out.

Thankfully, she remembered her way around the ridiculous winding hallways and corridors to His Majesty's study. She knocked twice and waited to be called in.

"Enter." A booming voice called from behind the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You wished to see me your…" she stopped mid-sentence and stared. King Thranduil was sitting in a large high-backed chair with both of his insanely long legs draped over one side, his left arm was supporting his head and in his right hand he held a book. He was wearing a white shirt that was unlaced in the front, giving Rayah a good look at the top of his muscular chest. He was wearing loose leggings and no shoes. This was definitely sleepwear and Rayah had never seen the Elf look less intimidating. He looked up to see the flustered woman standing in his doorway."

"Do you plan on staring at me all evening or are you going to come in?" He said, less amused. Rayah shook herself out of the stupor his appearance put her in. She came to the edge of his intricate looking carpet and stopped. King Thranduil finished reading the page he was on and then set the book down. He motioned for her to take a seat across from him.

"Let us talk about Lothlorien." He said, not sitting up. "It has been several months since you returned, and yet I have not received an official report of your visit. I know things have been chaotic lately, but now that it has been quiet for some time, I would like to hear about what happened." Rayah took a deep breath and sat down in the chair he offered to her.

"Where to begin…" she started. "We arrived early, after a blissfully uneventful journey." Rayah detailed the entire trip but left out the romantic scenes between her and Lord Glorfindel. She was still not completely over that. She told him about what she had seen in the mirror and how she had died. That part she had trouble with and her hands shook badly.

"Facing your own death is the hardest thing you can do in this life. You faced yours bravely, and you should be proud." He said. She smiled weakly at him and continued her story. "I didn't really get to analyze why the Valor would have taken interest in me with Lady Galadriel. Cluym dragged me back here too quickly." She tried and failed to hid the bitterness from her voice. King Thranduil stared at the ceiling for some time before speaking again.

"You were meant to be here. The Valor placed you in my kingdom for a reason. You were meant to be in this time, in this form. We shall just wait and see." He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Tell me of your tryst with Glorfindel." Rayah's mouth dropped open before she could catch herself. "Don't deny it. I could sense that you had feelings towards him." He said annoyed.

"He is engaged. There is nothing going on between us. Any feelings that existed were purely one sided." She carefully navigated through the details of their time together. Leaving out the steamy kiss before she left. "Honestly, I think he was just being nice to me." She lied.

"You are a terrible liar." He said with the ghost of a smile. "Glorfindel has been engaged for close to three hundred years." Every time the bride's family goes to push him towards the alter, he finds another excuse to run away and postpone it. I don't know why he originally agreed to the marriage, he does not love her nor is it extremely politically advantageous. I think he just has no idea how to end it. I will caution you to stay clear of him no matter what your feelings are towards him. He will never settle down and will only cause you harm." He said the last sentence while looking into her eyes. She nodded and looked down, breaking eye contact. "You may go for now. We will talk more some other time." He said, almost bored. She stood and bade him good night. As she walked back home, she realized that she felt better. In a weird way, King Thranduil had done more for her than anyone on the Glorfindel subject. It felt good to know that there wasn't some elven maiden whose heart was being broken due to his infidelity towards her. It was a long, nearly forgotten arrangement that may never come to fruition. It did confirm her thought that he was a bit of a player though. King Thranduil had listened to her story quietly and respectfully, never interrupting or making light of what she went through. She realized that she begrudgingly liked the king, even though he was still really scary and probably totally bananas.

When she got home, she fed the babies and put them to bed, and then went to the parlor to sit with Lord Aeson.

"What did the king want?" he asked, sipping some wine.

"To talk about my trip." She replied, picking up some knitting she was working on. It was terrible and Morwen always had a visual reaction to her sloppy needlework, but it was pretty relaxing.

"Was he kind to you?" Lord Aeson tensed. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"He was oddly nice to me. I was so ill at ease because he had never been so relaxed and cordial towards me before. He treated me like I was a normal guest, even though he still refuses to use my name." Lord Aeson relaxed and took another sip of wine.

"He is an… odd King." He finished with a small laugh. "I received a letter from my brother this morning." Rayah looked up sharply.

"Oh?" She prodded carefully.

"He is coming home to visit." Lord Aeson stared at the fireplace. "I haven't told Ada yet."

"Are you going to just let it be a surprise or are you going to give him a warning?" Rayah stopped working with her needles and stared at the elf.

"Surprise would be most entertaining… but I think after all this time, Ada misses him too." Rayah brightened up at that.

"I bet he would be all gruff and cold but inside be thrilled." She smiled, conspiratorially. He smiled back and together they hatched a plan to tell him. The plan, admittingly, included a lot of wine and his favorite raspberry tart.


	12. Chapter 11

*I had to get something out! Short teaser :-p

Preparing to tell news of the elder brother Amyer coming home was a bit tricky. To test the waters, Rayah had asked Lord Aranel what his eldest son was like. Lord Aranel got a dark look in his eyes and he muttered, "ungrateful whelp" before storming off to his study. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her or to his son, but that nearly de-railed the entire plan. Lord Aeson pulled her aside two days before Amyer was due to come home and they talked about how they would tell Lord Aranel.

"I think it should be clear and concise. Tell him his son is coming to visit." Rayah started.

"I am fairly sure he would shout, carry on, and blame us all for knowing and not telling him sooner. Either way this isn't going to end well for us." Lord Aeson's head fell into his hands.

"Well, maybe he will be actually pleased! He could be thrilled that his son is coming home at long last!" Rayah flopped down on the couch next to him. Lord Aeson looked down at her with a wry smile.

"Does nothing get you down?" He laughed quietly.

"No sense dwelling on negativity!" She grinned.

"Very well. We will tell him after dinner." Lord Aeson agreed.

"I shall go make that Raspberry tart." Rayah got up and rushed to the kitchen.

Dinner that night was unusually tense. Lord Aranel was reading documents while eating, which annoyed Morwen to no end. Lord Aeson and Rayah exchanged looks, and finally with a prod in the ribs from Rayah, Lord Aeson cleared his throat and got the attention of the other two Elves.

"I have an announcement to make." He began. "Amyer is coming home."

Morwen's jaw dropped and she quickly looked at Lord Aranel who looked like he might have been choking. His face turned from pink, to red, to purple before Rayah couldn't take it anymore and smiled at him.

"Oh isn't that wonderful?!" She said with forced enthusiasm. He turned his gaze on her which she couldn't hold and turned to help William drink water from a cup.

"Amyer is coming here… when?" Lord Aranel's voice sounded deeper, and louder than usual.

"He will be here the day after tomorrow." Lord Aeson answered. Even the babies could sense the tension and were quiet.

"Well." Is all he said, and stood up from the table. He walked to his study, closed the door, and then started to throw everything in his office.

"That went well." Lord Aeson said annoyed.

"Nothing could be done for it. He is acting quite irrational to me." Rayah said quietly.

"Perhaps it would be best to put the babies to bed early and go on up to your room." Morwen suggested. "You don't need to be in his path."

Lord Aranel left early the next day and didn't come home until very late. Lord Aeson tried to act casual all day, but he was clearly extremely excited. Morwen cleaned and cleaned like she had never cleaned before, and this left Rayah with the babies. The evening came and Lord Aranel couldn't be bothered to eat dinner and stayed in his study. Morwen tried to offer him a plate, but he refused it.

"I can't imaging what it is going to be like when 'you know who' actually is here. Are they going to fight?" Rayah bounced little Allie on her lap.

"Oh with those two, I can only imagine. Lord Aranel and Lord Amyer have never truly seen eye to eye on anything. Be prepared, Rayah, he is not like any Elf you have met thus far." Morwen combed through her long hair.

"What is he like? Does he have ear piercings and wear leather pants?" Rayah giggled at the mental image of Lord Aeson with pierced ears.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had. He is as free of a spirit as there ever was. Lord Amyer acts more like a human man than he ever has an Elf. He cuts his hair short, which is not ever seen in Elven culture. He takes many women to bed, including humans and I have even heard that he bedded a dwarf. I could only imagine what that story was." Rayah made a mental note to ask for that particular story if they got on well. "He will most likely try to bed you, so don't fall for his charms." Morwen said sharply.

"I have no intentions on jumping into bed with a crazy, dwarf bedding, wedding dodging ranger." Rayah held her hand up as if to make a vow. Morwen smiled at that and picked up William from where he had curled up on the floor.

"Lets get these little ones to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The next morning, Rayah got the babies ready for the day and then helped with breakfast. Lord Aranel was gone again and Lord Aeson was pacing the sitting room.

"You are wearing a hole in the floor." Rayah said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh." Lord Aeson sat down in a chair for a couple of seconds and then got up again and resumed pacing. Rayah gave up and went back into the kitchen. The sound of the front door opening made them all rush out. Standing in the doorway was the oddest looking Elf that Rayah had ever seen.

He was tall, almost as tall as King Thranduil. He had Lord Aranel's signature auburn hair and blue eyes. His hair, unlike Lord Aranel, was cut short and close to his head. He wore chainmail and heavy boots that made him look like he was about to go to war. On his hip were two blades and slung across his shoulders was a bow and quiver of arrows. He grinned widely when he saw his younger brother and rushed forward to embrace him.

They greeted each other in rapid Sindarin which Rayah could not follow. Finally, his eyes turned to her. She had William next to her, clinging to her leg, and Allie in her arms.

"Well, what do we have here? Brother, have you taken a human as a wife?" He looked at Lord Aeson in astonishment.

"Miss Rayah is our ward, as is her son William. Allannia is my daughter from my marriage to the late Gwyer." Lord Aeson cleared up.

"Interesting. Miss Rayah, how did a human come to live in this home?" Lord Amyer asked, genuinely curious.

"It is a very long story, which I would love to discuss over tea if you would like?" Rayah smiled at the strange new Elf who returned her grin.

"Please, lead the way miss Rayah." His sultry voice did not go unnoticed. Rayah turned to go to the kitchen and Lord Aeson picked William up and followed.

As Rayah made tea, Morwen cut slices of raspberry tart.

"Morwen my love, did you miss me?" Lord Amyer asked saucily.

"Not for a single moment." Morwen deadpanned and dropped his tart in front of him. He laughed at that and had a taste.

"Where is Ada? I would have thought he would be so excited to see me." He asked in a caviler voice.

"He went out this morning on business, he will return this evening." Lord Aeson supplied. "So tell me about the Rangers."

"Changing the subject so rapidly, I see." He took a sip of the tea Rayah offered him and gave her a wink. "Well, I am the leader of a patrol faction. Our job is to kill as many orcs and goblins that wander too close to human villages as possible. Most of the time we are very successful, but their numbers have been increasing lately." His cheerful expression darkened. "Last month we were too late and an entire village was wiped out. Every man, woman and child lay dead, save one. A toddler girl, not much older than your little William. We were able tend to her wounds and rode her to Rohan. Thankfully, there was a family who was willing to take her in." He set his tea down and picked up William who had toddled over to the strange new person in the room. "You are very cute." He said and tickled William's sides. William giggled and twisted away from the invading fingers.

"Why do you think the numbers of orcs are increasing?" Lord Aeson asked.

"I think there may be a new dark master who is creating and controlling them. Word is that Mordor is beginning to become more active." William, apparently feeling very content, laid his head on Lord Amyer's chest and began to drift off. Unperturbed by the baby's affection, he shifted to hold him more securely.

"I can take him if you want." Rayah offered, but Lord Amyer shook his head.

"My new friend can sleep on me. It is very comforting." He winked at Rayah who smiled. Rayah didn't care if he slept with an entire village of dwarfs, if his son liked him, then she was willing to give him a chance. "So Miss Rayah, now that your son has my held captive, I would like to hear your story."

"Okay, lets start at the beginning I guess." Rayah launched into her odd tail about waking up in the Greenwood, being found by Lord Aeson completely naked, being thrown in jail and then being allowed to join Lord Aranel's household. Then she talked about going to Lothlorien and what she saw in the mirror about her death. Finally she told him about Gwyer and the baby and her taking over as Allainna's adoptive mother. Lord Amyer was quiet and respectful during her story, seemingly enthralled.

"So the Valar sent you here after your death in the other world. That is fascinating. Tell me about your other world. You were a teacher, what did you teach?"

"Literature. I had recently broken up with the father of my baby and lived alone, so teaching is what I put all my heart into." Rayah sat down across from Lord Amyer.

"Do you like poetry?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I love poetry!" She leaned forward.

"I write poetry when I am not off killing orcs, perhaps you would like to share poetry sometime." He smiled at her pleasantly. Lord Aeson cleared his throat.

"Poetry is fine, but please be aware that Miss Rayah will not be joining you in bed. Ada has strict rules and Rayah is not to be seduced." Lord Aeson stared at his brother with all of the seriousness he could muster.

"Relax dear brother, I only mean to be friendly. Miss Rayah already has her hands full with two small children, I don't think she needs to bare any of mine for some time." He grinned cheekily and winked at Rayah who promptly blushed.

An opening door made them all turn their heads. Lord Aranel stared at the scene in front of them. Morwen was cleaning dishes, Rayah held a sleeping Allainna in her arms while sitting at the table, across from her sat Lord Aeson and next to him was Lord Amyer with a still sleeping William in his arms.

"Ada." He greeted with a wide grin. "How are you?"

"Amyer." He nodded curtly and then retreated to his study.

"I guess he is still angry with me." Lord Amyer laughed slightly.


	13. Chapter 12

Trigger warning: Some violence and mentions of sexual assault.

Lord Aranel did not emerge from his office until dinner time. Rayah and Morwen worked hard on a big meal for the family, while Lord Aeson and Lord Amyer visited with Mirkwood friends. Dinner that night was a solemn event, Lord Aranel would speak to Rayah and Lord Aeson but completely ignore Lord Amyer. Finally, after about twenty minutes of this nonsense, Lord Aeson shouted at his Ada.

"Stop being petulant, father. Your son is home, forgive your arguments and get along for once." Lord Aranel looked at his younger son, shocked.

"If your brother had done what I had wanted him to, our family would have been kept together." Lord Aranel spat out.

"I didn't want to marry an Elf I didn't know. How hard is it to understand that I am my own being, and I don't belong to you to whimsically throw into another family?" Lord Amyer shouted back. "Look at what happened with Aeson… he married a horrible, psychotic Lady who not only tried to kill your ward, but also abandoned her own daughter. Do you honestly think I would have fared better?"

"What happened with Gwyer was tragic, and I would like you to remember that she was your brother's wife." Lord Aranel's voice rose to a shout, prompting both children to start crying. Morwen and Rayah exchanged glances and quickly got up to remove the babies from the argument.

"You are too controlling!" Lord Amyer shouted. "I bet you already have another wife lined up for Aeson." He looked at his younger brother and back to his father. Lord Aranel's cheeks pinked. Lord Aeson blanched.

"Ada… don't tell me that you are starting marriage negotiations." Lord Aeson said darkly. Rayah and Morwen high tailed it out of the room and retreated to Rayah's upstairs bedroom. They could not block out the loud conversation though.

"Of course I have. You are expected to have a son and carry on our family. I am tired, Aeson. I want to go to the west, but I cannot do that until I am certain that your bloodline will continue." Lord Aranel's voice seemed to boom throughout the house.

"NO!" Lord Aeson shouted. "I will NOT go through that again!" Rayah looked at Morwen who looked aghast.

"This is all your fault, Amyer! You always stir things up!" Lord Aranel shouted.

"My fault?! My brother just buried his wife and you are seeking to marry him off again to another stranger? What is wrong with you?!" Lord Amyer countered.

"I am not marrying a stranger again, father." Lord Aeson said with a growl.

"You will marry again, Aeson." Lord Aranel shot back.

"Fine. Then I will marry Rayah. She has already produced a son, so it won't be an issue." Lord Aeson said with a hint of finality. Rayah gasped and then stood up quickly.

"How… How DARE HE!" She cried, and stomped downstairs. She flung open the dining room door and narrowed her tear-filled eyes.

"I am not a pawn. I am not a plaything. I am a person! If you want to fight and carry on like a bunch of idiots, that is completely up to you. But leave ME out of it!" Tears fell from her eyes freely as she ran out of the house.

Rayah ran to Healer Nindr's home as fast as her legs would carry her. Once she was there, she flew into his arms and sobbed.

"Rayah! What is going on?!" Healer Nindr took the sobbing woman inside and made her sit on a plush chair. She hiccupped and sobbed throughout the entire story of what had just happened.

"Even though I know he was just trying to get back at Lord Aranel, it hurt my feelings that he would throw me into the fight. I know Lord Aranel would NEVER want a human for a daughter-in-law and that Lord Aeson does not love me, so why would he say that?" Rayah clutched her heart while Healer Nindr fetched her a handkerchief.

"Sometimes, when people are seeking to hurt another, their hurtful words hit people close by. I am sure Aeson wasn't meaning to be hurtful towards you, but I can see how he would feel desperate and angry at his Ada. It doesn't help that Amyer is home and that is causing Aranel to be on edge." He rubbed Rayah's shoulders comfortingly.

"I just feel like such an outcast sometimes. I wish I could go to a human settlement but now that I know I am essentially immortal, it is not like I can have a human husband. Since I am a human, I know no elf will want me. I don't think I am ever going to find love again and that makes this even worse." She sobbed. There it was… the reason Lord Aeson's words cut her so deeply. She could never marry a human because she would easily outlive him and possibly any children she would have with him, but she could also never marry an Elf because no Elf would lower himself to marry a human. She was destined to be alone forever. What did that mean for her son? Would he ever get to know love? The thought of it broke her heart all over again and she cried uncontrollably.

"Oh Rayah… Elves marrying humans is not as rare as you might think. Lord Elrond is half human, did you know?" Rayah looked up with bleary eyes. "His mother was a human, and his twin chose a human life. The idea that no Elf would fall in love with you is preposterous. You are a beautiful, wonderful, and caring woman. Even Glorfindel took notice of you, and he never actively courted anyone that I have ever known. Do not give up hope." Healer Nindr dried her tears and pinched her cheek. "I will have one smile please." He poked the tip of her nose. She giggled softly and gave him a watery smile. "Close enough. Now go on home to your babies! I am sure your swift and dramatic exit had a good influence on those naughty Elves you live with." Rayah nodded and stood.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you." She gave him a big hug and went to the door.

"You are always welcome here, Rayah." Healer Nindr said brightly. Rayah left the healer feeling slightly better but still opted to take a walk around the perimeter of Mirkwood to clear her mind and dry her face before heading home. Her mind was awash with all that had happened and she didn't notice that she was wandering a bit too far away from the safety of Mirkwood. Once she realized that she had gone beyond where she was comfortable, she turned around and began retracing her steps.

"Hello beauty." A voice called out to her. She stopped, trying to figure out why it sounded so strange. She turned around to see a male, wearing black mask and black clothes. The little bit of his eyes she could see were heavily outlined in black. English… that is why it sounded off. He was speaking in English. She was so used to Sindarin that hearing her native language stunned her long enough for another man to get behind her.

"I wasn't expecting a human woman in Mirkwood. This is a better catch than an Elf." The second man said. Her heartbeat quickened, and she tried to scream out but the first man pounced on her and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream. The second man hit her in the back of the head and the world turned black.

Rayah awoke slowly to find she was moving quickly on the back of a horse. Her arms and legs had been bound and she was thrown over the front of the horse in front of the rider's saddle. She tried to scream but a gag in her mouth prevented the sound from escaping. The hard pace and the extremely uncomfortable position were taking its toll on the terrified woman. She ended up passing out after twenty minutes of pure torture.

When she awoke again, she was on the ground, still bound and gagged. The first man took notice of her being awake and removed the gag. She screamed as loud as she could, which earned a backhand. She had never been hit before and her eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want with me?" She choked out.

"That all depends. Are you a virgin, or have you been bedded?" She balked and turned her head away from the man. "I could easily lift up your dress and feel for myself." He said menacingly.

"I am not a virgin, I have a son." She said quickly. She was terrified at what this man was going to do to her.

"A son! Good, there is a good market for breeders like you." The second man said with a laugh. She shuddered. They ate a meal and drank water but did not offer her anything. When the sun rose, they threw her back on the horse and took off again.

Meanwhile, back at Mirkwood.

Lord Aranel's fight left him when Rayah stormed out. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. Lord Aeson grimaced and sat down opposite of his Ada. Lord Amyer walked to a window in the dining room and turned his back on the both of them. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"I am sorry, my sons." Lord Aranel shocked the other two Elves by speaking first. "I have gotten so caught up in image and linage, I have never thought about how it has affected you." Lord Aranel looked at Lord Aeson and smiled softly. "I won't make you marry again." Lord Aeson's face softened and he smiled weakly at his father. "Amyer. I am sorry for what I have done. I know I cannot turn back time that we have lost, but I want you to know that I am proud of the things you have done." Lord Amyer's back stiffened and he turned around slowly. A look of complete shock was on his face.

"Ada. Thank you." He said softly and went to join his brother at the table. They talked about old times, and new times. They laughed at stories of Lord Amyer's adventures and they cried over stories of their Nana. Before any of them realized it, the sun had begun to set.

"Rayah still is not home." Lord Aeson said with a frown.

"That isn't like her." Lord Aranel stood and went to the door. His sons followed, and they looked around the growing darkness. "Where could she have gone?" Lord Aeson thought for a moment and suggested Healer Nindr. Lord Amyer went upstairs to tell Morwen that they were going to look for Rayah and to stay home with the children until they came home. The three Elves went on the search for the missing woman.

"She left here hours ago." Healer Nindr said when questioned. He instantly had a bad feeling about this.

"Amyer, Aeson, go and check the perimeter. Ask the guard if they have seen anything unusual. I am going to check with His Majesty. Nindr, check the village." They went off in different directions. Nindr confirmed that none of the villagers had seen Rayah today. Lord Aranel spoke with King Thranduil who didn't look too concerned at first.

"You have lost your ward?" He raised his eyebrow. Lord Aranel lost color in his face and shook his head.

"She isn't one to wander away from her children. This is not usual behavior." He reasoned. The King thought for a moment and nodded.

"Search the woods." He called to his Captain. "Find the girl and bring her home."

Rayah was bruised, dehydrated, and starving. They had arrived at a camp and she was untied and thrown into a tent with a few other women. They looked worse than she did though. One girl with long blonde hair was curled into a ball on the ground, sobbing. Another girl hugged her knees and stared blankly ahead. There was an older red-haired woman who caught her eye.

"What is this place? What is happening?" Rayah asked, quietly.

"We have been taken by Easterling slave traders. We will be sorted and sold in the morning." She said in a dead voice. Rayah looked shocked.

"Slave traders?!" She hissed. "What do they want us for?" The red-haired girl looked at Rayah pityingly. This told Rayah all she needed to know.

"Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be bad."

"Sire, we have found evidence of a struggle in the North wood. Two sets of hoofprints heading to the north. We think the human was taken by human men." The Captain reported to King Thranduil.

"Send the guard after them. No man comes into my kingdom and abducts my subjects." He snarled. The Captain bowed and rushed off to set up a search party. Lord Aeson and Lord Amyer joined the search group and they headed off in the dark, using their excellent eyesight to guide them through the maze of trees.

The next morning, the women were wrenched from the tent and their clothing was removed. They were scrubbed by Easterling women who wore masks over their face and left naked to be paraded in front of their potential buyers. Never had Rayah felt more exposed or humiliated in her entire life.

"First for sale is a blonde Roheran woman. She is 19 summers, and not a mark on her. She is a maiden and intact." Rayah's face fell when she saw the terrified young woman being shown off like a sale pony. The bids started, and they were fierce. The winning bidder was a scary looking man who looked to be 6'4 and all muscle.

"I am going to have a good night, tonight!" he shouted and led the sobbing young woman away.

"What is going to happen to her?" Rayah whispered to the red-haired girl.

"She is going to be used for his pleasure until he gets tired of her." She said in that same dead voice. "Same with me, and you." Just then a fight broke out and swords started clashing. The women were taken back to the tent and guarded.

"You are lucky, tonight you will be in this tent instead of your master's bed." An Easterling man smiled evilly at her. Rayah curled up in a ball and willed Lord Aranel, Lord Aeson, Lord Amyer, Healer Nindr, even King Thranduil to find her before she was sold.

That night, she didn't sleep a wink. Unfortunately, the tent next to the one she was in belonged to the big man who bought the blonde woman. She heard the woman's terrified cries for help as he ravaged her again, and again. She heard his grunts of satisfaction and finally, his snores as he finished using the girl and drifted into sleep. Rayah cried for this girl. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and extended her prayers to her.

"They rode hard and tried to cover their tracks." Lord Amyer looked at the ground closely. "They turned east here." He got back on his horse and led the way through the trees. They had an idea of what kind of men took Rayah and although they didn't say it, the future looked pretty grim for her if they didn't find her by tomorrow. Lord Aeson prayed to the Valar to look after Rayah.

The sun rose again and once again they were herded in front of the crowed. Rayah noticed that the tent next to hers was empty and the big man's horse was gone. He must have taken his new woman away as soon as he awoke. Rayah was pushed to the front of the clearing.

"This woman is a proven son bearer. Anyone who is looking to make fine, strong sons, will be happy to have her!" The auctioneer pinched her butt, making Rayah cry out.

"She is tiny!" a voice shouted from the crowd. "I would break her in half!" Laughter rang out from the crowd.

"Well that would be entertaining!" The auctioneer laughed. The bidding began quickly and after a couple of minutes, the auctioneer shouted "Sold!" Rayah looked up and saw a big hairy man with a mask covering his eyes. He was shirtless and sported a huge barrel chest and broad shoulders. He came forward and threw Rayah over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked but did not get anywhere. The man carried her to a tent on the opposite side of the camp and threw her down on a bedroll.

"I have a few things to take care of, but when I return, I will expect you to be ready for me. I plan on making quite a few sons out of you." The man walked out of the tent and Rayah went into overdrive. She first found a shirt to cover herself with and quickly slipped it over her head. Then she looked all around the tent for something that could be used as a weapon. She was not a fighter, but she was not going to be taken without a fight. She managed to find a short dagger in his gear and grasped it in her palm with a death grip. When he came back, she would be ready for him.

Lord Aeson and the rest of the guard came to the edge of the Easterling's camp. They were as quiet as possible, taking in the surroundings before forming a plan.

"There are too many. If we go in, swords raised, we will be overtaken and killed." Lord Amyer reasoned. "We need to sneak in and find Rayah."

"It's best to wait until nightfall then." Aeson said grudgingly. He knew every second Rayah was in that camp, the worse condition they would find her in.

"Agreed."

When the big man returned, Rayah had feigned sleep. She tucked the blade under the pillow she rested her head on. She could hear him undressing next to her and it made her blood run cold. She had one chance at this. One strike. She waited until she felt him slide in next to her and place his massive hand on her hip. Like a snake, she struck out and lodged the knife into his throat. Instantly, she was covered in blood. The man gasped and gurgled, his hands reaching around Rayah's throat. She could feel the air being cut off as blood sprayed across her face. His grip was loosening though, and soon she was able to draw breath. The man fell atop of her with a last final effort and moved no more.

Rayah sat stunned. She was horrified at what she just did and wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs, but the rational part of her knew that it would just bring more men to kill her. She wiggled herself from underneath him and rushed to a bucket in the corner to vomit into. She didn't dare look at the body of her 'owner' behind her.

Taking slow, steadying breaths, she got up and removed the blood-soaked shirt she was wearing. She managed to find a pail of water and some clean rags and began wiping the blood off of her face and hair. Once she was clean enough, she managed to find another clean shirt and a huge pair of trousers that she secured with rope. There were no shoes that would fit her and hers were taken a long while back. She looked both ways before exiting the tent and noticed a big dark bay horse tied to the corner. This must belong to the man, she reasoned. She found tack in the tent and quietly began to saddle the horse. She wrapped a cloth around her head and tied her hair up underneath it so she would not be recognizable as anything other than an Easterling. Once the horse was ready, she used a log to help throw herself over the other side of the saddle and quickly kicked the horse into a trot towards the back of the camp. Those who passed her seemed not to care or notice her, and she made her way to the forest quickly. Once she was out of sight of the camp, she nudged the horse into a canter and started making her way as far from the Easterlings as possible. She had no idea what direction she was going, but she hoped she could make it to another human or Elven settlement as quickly as possible before the Easterlings found their dead friend.

Lots of juiciness here! Sorry for the darkness, it was bound to happen. Thank you Thank you THANK YOU to all of you who have left reviews. It really spurs me into writing so if you want me to get chapters out faster, give me head pats. :-D


End file.
